Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: T
*'taaffeite ' : taaffeita (min) *'tabasheer ' : tabashir, sílice opalina blanca traslúcida de origen orgánico *'tabbyite ' : tabbyita (min) = wurtzilita (min) / var. asfalto sólido, en vetas *'tabella ' : tabela, una de ciertas placas pequeñas horizont., en centro arrecife coral *'Taber ice ' : hielo de Taber, en películas, láminas, lentejones; de 1-150mm espesor *'tabetification ' : tabetificación, proceso de formación de un 'talik' *'tabetisol ' : tabetisol, capa sin helar en suelo permanentemente congelado = talik *'Tabianian ' : Tabianiense, Plioceno Inf. (sobre Messiniense, bajo Plaisanciense) *'table (cut) gem ' : talla en tabla gema *'table geomorph ' : mesa geomorf montaña de cima plana y horizontal / meseta, altiplano *'table cut ' : talla en tabla (gemas) *'table diamond ' : diamante tallado en tabla (mesa o meseta) *'table iceberg ' : iceberg tabular *'tableknoll ' : guyot, monte o montaña submarina de cima plana *'tableland ' : meseta, altiplano *'tablemount ' : guyot, monte submarino de cima plana *'table mountain ' : mesa, montaña en forma de mesa, con cima plana y laderas empinadas *'table reef ' : arrecife aislado de coral, sin laguna, con o sin islas *'table seate ' : pizarra de techar *'table spar ' : wollastonita (min) *'tablet ' : lápida / cristal tabular/ gema tallada en tabla *'tabula ' : tábula, tabla,/ en arrecife coralinos; en arqueociátidos *'tabular ' : tabular, en forma de tabla, losa *'tabula-rasa theory ' : teoría de tabla-rasa, en el Pleistoceno de Escandinavia *'tabular berg ' : iceberg tabular *'tabular crystal ' : cristal tabular *'tabular cross-bedding ' : estratificación cruzada tabular *'tabular dyke ' : dique tabular *'tabular dissepiment ' : disepimento tabular, placa calcárea en forma -domo o vesícula (corales) *'tabular iceberg ' : iceberg - témpano-tabular *'tabularium ' : tabulario, parte exial del interior de esqueleto coralino -zool *'tabular jointing ' : diaclasado tabular *'tabular spar ' : wollastonita (min) *'tabular structure ' : estructura tabular *'tabulate ' : tabulado, en forma de, o que tiene-tablas, placas/orden Tabulados *'tacharanite ' : tacharanita (min) *'tacheometer ' : taquímetro, instrumento para determinar distancias *'tachyaphaltite ' : taquiafaltita (min), circón alterado *'tachygénesis ' : taquigénesis, desarrollo acelerado con desaparición fases inter1/2 *'tachygraphometer ' : taquigrafómetro, taquímetro con alidada para invest. campo *'tachyhydrite ' : taquihidrita (min) = taquidrita (min) *'tachylyte ' : taquilita = hialobasalto = vidrio basáltico = obsidiana bas. Sideromelana *'tachymeter ' : taquímetro, instrumento para determinar distancias *'tachymetry ' : taquimetría, para determinar distancias en investigación de campo *'tachytely ' : taquitelia, fenómeno filogenético de crecimiento + rapido- tasa normal *'Taconian Orogeny ' : Orogenia Tacónica *'Taconic Orogeny ' : Orogenia Tacónica, final Ordovícico = O. Taconiense *'taconite ' : taconita (térm local) chert ferruginoso en capas, jaspeado *'tactical intelligence ' : inteligencia táctica, cartografía morfológ. para usos militares *'tactical map ' : mapa militar *'tactile organ ' : órgano tactil *'tactite ' : tactita, r. de metamorf. de contacto y metasomatismo de carbonatos *'tactoid ' : tactoide, cuerpo gelatinoso, con forma de huso o fusiforme / inmiscible *'tactosol ' : tactosol, un sol con tactoides en disposición paralela espontánea *'tadjerite ' : tadjerita (térm obs) de meteorito pétreo condrítico de broncita y olivino *'tadpole ' : renacuajo *'tadpole nest ' : rizado de interferencia, un tipo de ripple mark cruzado *'tadzhikite ' : tadzhikita (min) *'taele ' : (térm. antíguo noruego) terreno congelado (gelisuelo) *'taenia ' : tenia, pequeña placa torcida en intervalo de arqueociátidos *'taeniolite ' : taeniolita (min) = tainiolita *'taenite ' : taenita, min. de meteorito-aleación Ni-Fe *'tafelberg ' : (térm de Sud Africa) mesa, montaña de cima plana *'tafelkop ' : (térm de Sud Africa) cerro testigo, c. aislado de cima plana *'tafone ' : (térm corso) tafoni, cavidad natural en estructura en panal en acantilado *'tafrogénesis ' : tafrogénesis, movimientos esencialmente verticales en corteza de Tierra *'Taghanican ' : Taghaniciense, parte sup. Devónico 1/2 amer. (sobre Tiough, bajo Fing.) *'tagilite ' : tagilita (min) =seudomalaquita *'tagma ' : tagma, división principal del cuerpo de artrópodo -zool *'tahoma ' : (térm. indio-amer) cono volcánico con modelado glaciar *'taiga ' : (térm ruso) taiga, bioma terrestre de bosques de coníferas *'taikanite ' : taikanita (min) *'tail coast ' : apéndice costero costa = flecha litoral terminal *'tail geol ' : cola del glaciar glac, acumulación till desde sotavento montículo *'tail paleont ' : cola paleont *'tail sed ' : cola, de corriente de turbidez sed *'tail streams ' : cola de la corriente corrientes *'tail bay ' : cola de canales, de esclusas, de pantanos *'tail coccolith ' : cocolito de cola, en cocolitóforos flagelados *'tail dune ' : duna de cola, a sotavento de un obstáculo y que se acuña gradualmente *'tail fan ' : abanico de cola = abanico caudal *'tail-fin ' : aleta caudal *'tailing ' : tren de ondas homogéneas *'tailings ' : colas, desechos (minería)/ coda ( en un sismograma) *'tail-land ' : espolón en declive (meandros) *'taillantes ' : espinazo, esquerra *'tail of magnetosphere ' : cola de la magnetosfera *'tail off ' : decrecer, disminuir *'tailoring ' : elaboración refinada de datos sísmicos *'tail water ' : agua en la cola de un embalse *'tail wind ' : viento de cola *'taimyrite mineral ' : taimyrita (min) *'taimyrite rock ' : taimyrita roca (uso n rec) fonolita con noseana *'Taimyr polygon ' : polígono de Taimyr, p.-de intersecciones- de cuña de hielo *'tainiolite ' : tainiolita (min) = taeniolita *'takanelite ' : takanelita (min) *'Takaraulian ' : Takarauliense, piso Ponto-Caspiano, parte sup. Mioceno inf. *'takeout ' : takeout', punto de conexión a cable multiconductor (geofísica) *'takéuchiite ' : takéuchiita (min) *'takir ' : depresión con arcillas y evaporitas (Asia Central) *'takovite ' : takovita (min) *'tala ' : (térm. mongol) amplia cuenca estructural de drenaje interno, x subsiden. *'talc ' : talco (min) *'talcite ' : talcita, talco masivo / damourita (min) *'talcoid ' : talcoide, que parece talco; mezcla de talco y cuarzo *'talcose ' : talcoso, que contiene talco *'talc schist ' : talcoesquisto, esquisto con talco como el mineral principal *'tale slate ' : talco pizarreño = t. endurecido *'taleola ' : taleola, calcita granular en región axial de seudopunctae de braquiópod. *'talet ' : (térm. bereber) gully-regato seco *'talik ' : tabetisol, capa sin helar en suelo permanentemente congelado *'tallow peat ' : turba muy inflamable (Irlanda) *'talmessite ' : talmessita (min) *'talnakhite ' : talnakhita (min) *'talpatate ' : encostramiento superficial, parecido a caliche = talpetate *'talus geol ' : derrubios de ladera geol *'talus reef ' : talus del arrecife arrecife, ladera de derrubios del a. *'talus apron ' : apron -acumulación-de derrubios de ladera, con pendiente > de 40º *'talus breccia ' : brecha de talus = b. de derrubios de ladera *'talus cave ' : cueva entre bloques en talus *'talus cone ' : cono de derrubios, talud detrítico en cono *'talus creep ' : reptación-creep-escurrimiento-de derrubios de ladera *'talus deposit ' : derrubios de ladera = depósitos de talud *'talus fan ' : abanico- cono- de derrubios = abanico aluvial *'talus glacier ' : glaciar de derrubios *'talus material ' : derrubios *'talus pile ' : cono de derrubios *'talus slope ' : ladera de derrubios *'talus spring ' : fuente -en base -de ladera de derrubios *'taluvium ' : taluvión' ; térm propuesto como; talus + coluvión *'talweg ' : talweg = vaguada *'Tamanian ' : Tamaniense, comienzo Pleistoceno ( sobre Odessiense, bajo Tiraspol.) *'tamaraite ' : tamaraita (uso n rec),lamprófido hipabisal, con augita+anf.+biot+nefe+.. *'tamarugite ' : tamarugita (min) = (antes) lapparentita (min) *'tame (the river) ' : regularizar ( un río) *'tam-o-shanter ' : arenisca, piedra de afilar *'tamp ' : apisonar, acuñar, atacar *'tamping ' : consolidación, apisonamiento, atraque (barrenos) *'tamping roller ' : rulo de apisonar *'tamp rod ' : vara de retacar *'tancoite ' : tancoita (min) *'taneyamalite ' : taneyamalita (min) *'tang ' : (térm escoc) cabo bajo y estrecho *'tangeite ' : tangeita (min) = calciovolborthita *'tangent ' : tangente, tangencial / tocar, tangentear *'tangential cross-bedding ' : estratificación cruzada tangencial *'tangential fault ' : falla tangencial *'tangential longitudinal strain ' : tensión longitudinal tangencial *'tangential ray ' : rayo tangencial / una espícula de esponja en rayo paralelo a superficie *'tangential section ' : sección tangencial *'tangential stress ' : tensión o esfuerzo tangencial = e. de cizalla *'tangential thrust ' : empuje tangencial *'tangential wave ' : onda tangencial = o. S *'tangent law of refraction ' : ley de la refracción tangente, en sistemas de flujo subterráneo en reposo *'tangent screw ' : tornillo micrométrico/ t. sin fin/ t. de precisión *'tangi ' : (térm de Baluchistan) hendidura angosta de paso de rio por un crestón *'tangiwai ' : tangiwaita (min) = bowenita (min) = tangawaita (min) *'tangle sheet ' : lámina enredada, enmarañada; mica con intercrecimientos cristalinos *'tangled channels ' : cauces 'enmarañados' *'tangling ' : formación de enredo *'tangue ' : arena calcárea/ arena y barro, silt fluviolacustre retrabajado costero *'tank ' : charca, laguna, estanque/ tanque, aljibe *'tankite ' : tankita *'tannbuschite ' : tannbuschita (uso n rec) ankaratrita o nefelinita de olivino, oscura *'tannin ' : tanino, sustancia química en el vino *'tantalaeschynite-(Y) ' : tantalaeschynita-(Y) , forma serie con la aeschynita- (Y) *'tantalates ' : tantalato, compuesto de tántalo *'tantalcarbide ' : carburo de tántalo, tantalocarburo *'tantalite ' : tantalita (min) *'tantalum ' : tántalo, elemento químico *'tanteuxenite ' : tanteuxenita (min) *'tantite ' : tantita (min) *'tanzanite ' : tanzanita, var. gema , azul zafiro, de zoisita- con fuerte pleocroismo *'tap ' : grifo, derivación, bifurcación *'tap drill ' : macho de perforación (pozos) *'tap off ' : bifurcar, derivar *'tape ' : cinta, banda, cinta de medir / filón estrecho *'tape correction ' : corrección de las medidas hechas con la cinta métrica *'tape line ' : cinta métrica *'tape person ' : asistente que mide las distancias, con una cinta métrica *'tapeman ' : topógrafo que maneja la cinta métrica *'taper ' : acuñarse *'tapered ' : afilado, en cuña *'tapered magnetic field ' : campo magnético progresivamente variable *'tapering downward ' : de mayor a menor *'tapering downwardly ' : con conicidad hacia abajo *'taper out ' : acuñarse *'tapetum ' : tapetum =tapete, último estrato de cubierta de saco polínico -bot *'taphocoenose ' : tafocenosis, restos orgán. enterrados que forma ya parte de litosfera *'taphocoenosis ' : tafocenosis =tanatocenosis *'taphofacies ' : tafofacies, que se caracteriza por preservar su contenido de fósiles *'taphoglyph ' : tafoglifo, hieroglifo con impresión de cuerpo de animal muerto *'taphonomy ' : tafonomía, trata de procesos ocurridos tras muerte del organismo *'taphrogénesis ' : tafrogénesis = tafrogénia *'taphrogenic ' : (térm gen) tafrogénico, formación de un rift/ (tafro = zanja) *'taphrogenic breakdown ' : hundimiento con fallas *'taphrogeny ' : tafrogenia = tafrogénesis; formación fenómenos de rift *'taphrogeosyncline ' : tafrogeosinclinal (obs), geosinc. desarrollado como rift- fosa-entre fallas *'taphrolit ' : tafrolito, flujo de lava en forma de fosa, por ocupar una *'taping ' : operación de medir distancias con la cinta métrica *'tapiolite ' : tapiolita (min) *'tapoon ' : presa subterranea en un arroyo seco.- para recarga acuífero *'tap water ' : agua corriente, agua de tubería *'tar ' : alquitrán *'taral ' : (térm hindu) llanura aluvial pantanosa y selvática *'taramellite ' : taramellita (min) *'taramite ' : taramita (min) *'taranakite ' : taranakita (min) *'tarantulite ' : tarantulita, r. plut. transición entre alaskita y silexita *'tarapacaite ' : tarapacaita (min) *'tarasovite ' : tarasovita, interestratificación de mica y smectita; min. arcilloso *'tarbuttite ' : tarbuttita (min) =salmoita *'Tarchanian ' : Tarchaniense =Takarauliense *'tarcoal ' : hulla o lignito bituminoso *'tare ' : tara, discontinuidad en datos indicando error en las medidas *'target photo ' : blanco fotografía *'target surv ' : objetivo campo *'target rod ' : mira de corredera (topog) *'tarn ' : ibón / ciénaga, turbera *'tarnish ' : pátina, mancha de oxidación *'tarnowitzite ' : tarnowitzita, var. de argonito (min) *'tarpaulin ' : lona, toldo *'tarpit ' : yacimiento de asfalto *'tar sand ' : arena de alquitrán; arenisca bituminosa *'tarsus ' : tarso, tobillo de tetrápodo/parte distal limbo de artrópodo/.. *'Tartarian ' : Tartariense = Tatariense; Pérmico Sup.(sobre Kazan., bajo Triásico) *'TAS ' : TAS (abrevia.) diagrama total sílice -álcalis *'tasco ' : tasco, variedad de arcilla refractaria *'tasmanite coal ' : tasmanita carbón, pizarra bituminosa, carbón amarillo, c. blanco.. *'tasmanite rocks ' : tasmanita int (uso n rec), similar a ijolita pero con melilita, no nef. *'tasmanites ' : tasmanites (térm informal) miembro del género de algas T., fósiles. *'Tatarian ' : Tatariense, Pérmico más sup. (sobre Kazaniense, bajoTriásico) *'tatarskite ' : tatarskita (min) *'tauactine ' : tauactina, espícula de esponja hexactinélida.-zool *'tau-p mapping ' : cartografía de registro sísmico con filtro de tipo tau-p (geofísica) *'tausonite ' : tausonita (min) *'taut ' : tieso, tenso/listo, preparado *'tautirite ' : tautirita (uso n rec), traquiandesita de nefelina o hawaiita, con feld.K.. *'tuatogenotype ' : tautogenotipo, que repite el genotipo *'tautonomy ' : tautonomía; una misma especie puede ser descrita por dos autores *'tautonym ' : tautónimo, nombre doble o triple; con = nom. género en espécie y sube. *'tautonymy rule ' : regla de la tautonímía, o de nomenclatura binomial *'tautotype ' : tautotipo, que repite el tipo *'tautozonal ' : tautozonal, en la misma zona *'tavistockite ' : tavistockita, apatito-carbonato *'tavolatite ' : tavolatita (uso n rec), fonolita en bloques en brechas volcánicas *'tavorite ' : tavorita, análogo férrico de la montebrasita (min) *'tawite ' : tawita, mejor ijolita con sodalita-en vez de nef., r. plut. *'tawmawite ' : tawmawita, var. de epidota. *'taxa ' : taxónes, plural de taxón *'taxadjunct ' : taxón-auxiliar, suelo correlacionado con uno reconocido *'taxion ' : taxón, miembro de un grupo taxonómico *'taxis ecol ' : taxis ecol, movimiento orientación organismo a su fuente de estímulo *'taxis paleont ' : taxis paleont, serie linear o placas definidas; en crinoideos -zool *'taxite ' : taxita, (térm gen)r. volc. parece clástica, por ser mezcla de materiales *'taxodont ' : taxodonta, tipo de dentición de molusco bivalvo/ del orden Taxodonta *'taxodont hinge ' : charnela taxodonta *'taxogenesis ' : taxogénesis, génesis de un taxón *'taxon ' : taxón, grupo denominado de individuos de un rango *'taxonomic relict ' : residuo o relicto taxonómico *'taxonomy ' : taxonomía, clasificación de plantas y animales *'taxon-range zone ' : zona del rango-de la variación- del taxón *'Tayloran ' : Tayloriense, Cretacico Sup. amer.( sobre Austiniense, bajo Navarro.) *'taylorite ' : taylorita (min) *'tazheranite ' : tazheranita (min) *'TBM ' : TBM, cota-punto- de referencia temporal/ r. temp. de nivelación *'tcheremkhite ' : tcheremkhita, depósito sapropélico algal *'tchernozem ' : (térm ruso) chernozem, suelo negro *'T-chert ' : chert -T, chert controlado tectónicamente *'TD ' : TD = profundidad total= profundidad *'TD curve ' : TD curva = c. tiempo-distancia/ curva tiempo -profundidad *'TDEM ' : TDEM, método electromagnético 'dominio del tiempo'-transitorio *'t direction ' : dirección de t, término para indicar dirección deslizamiento cristalino *'teallite ' : teallita (min) *'tear ' : merma, tara, /yeso *'tearfault ' : falla de desgarre, f. transversal rumbo-deslizante *'tear –shaped bomb ' : bomba en forma de lágrima *'technical scale ' : escala técnica *'technogenic ' : tecnogénico, formado por el hombre *'tecnomorph ' : tecnomorfo, en ostrácodos dimórficos, la forma adulta *'tectate ' : tectato, dícese de granos de polen con tectum - bot *'tectine ' : tectina, sustancia orgánica albuminoide *'tektite ' : tectita, r. formadas de pequeños fragmentos vítreos *'tectocline ' : tectoclina = geotectoclina *'tectofacies ' : tectofacies, facies interpretada tectónicamente *'tectogene ' : tectógeno, plegamiento fuerte hacia abajo, invaginación corteza terrest. *'tectogenesis ' : tectogénesis= orogenia *'tectomorphic ' : deuteromórfico, de formación secundaria *'tectonic accretion ' : acreción tectónica =acreción *'tectonic axis ' : eje tectónico = ejes de la fabric *'tectonic basin ' : cuenca tectónica *'tectonic block ' : bloque tectónico *'tectonic breccia ' : brecha tectónica *'tectonic conglomerate ' : conglomerado tectónico =brechificado tectónico *'tectonic contact ' : contacto tectónico *'tectonic creep ' : creep-reptación- tectónico *'tectonic denudatión ' : denudación tectónica *'tectonic discordance ' : discontinuidad-discordancia -tectónica *'tectonic earthquake ' : terremoto tectónico, debido a falla activa *'tectonic enclave ' : enclave tectónico, masa de r. aislada de su fuente por tectónica *'tectonic erosion ' : erosión tectónica, en la subducción *'tectonic fabric ' : fabric tectónica = f. de deformación *'tectonic facies ' : facies- derivadas de actividad- tectónica *'tectonic flow ' : flujo-transporte- tectónico *'tectonic framework ' : estructuración- marco general- tectónico *'tectonic gap ' : falla de desplazamiento desigual/cabalgamiento/ hueco tectónico *'tectonic grave ' : fosa tectónica *'tectonic inclusion ' : inclusión tectónica, r. aislada de su fuente, e incluida en otra r., por tect. *'tectonic joints ' : diaclasados tectónicos *'tectonic kindred ' : análogo tectónico, medio estructural específico=terreno= macizo autóct. *'tectonic lake ' : lago tectónico *'tectonic land ' : terreno tectónico, formado por acciones tectónicas *'tectonic landform ' : paisaje tectónico, formado por movimientos tectónicas *'tectonic lens ' : lentejón o almohadilla tectónica, r. aislada estructural. en otra litología *'tectonic line ' : (térm antíguo) línea tectónica, zona de fallamiento regional principal *'tectonic map ' : mapa tectónico *'tectonic mélange ' : mélange tectónica *'tectonic motif ' : motivo tectónico *'tectonic moraine ' : morrena tectónica *'tectonic outlier ' : testigo tectónico *'tectonic overpressure ' : sobrepresión- excede la p. de carga- tectónica *'tectonic pattern ' : modelo o configuración tectónica *'tectonic profile ' : perfil tectónico *'tectonics ' : tectónica, rama de la geología que trata los aspectos estructurales *'tectonic strain ' : tensión tectónica *'tectonic stress ' : esfuerzo-carga- tectónicos *'tectonic style ' : estilo tectónico *'tectonic subsidence ' : subsidencia tectónica *'tectonic transport ' : transporte tectónico *'tectonic valley ' : valle tectónico *'tectonic waves ' : olas- gigantes de choque de placas- tectónicas *'tectonism ' : tectonismo = diastrofismo *'tectonite ' : tectonita, roca cuya fabric refleja la historia de su deformación *'tectonite fabric ' : fabric-trama- tectónica, muestra la historia tectónica de la roca *'tectonization ' : tectonización = orogénesis; a veces= diastrofismo *'tectono-eustasy ' : tectono-eustasia= eustatismo diastrófico; canvio nivel mar en el mundo *'tectono-eustatism ' : tectono-eustatismo = tectono-eustasia *'tectonophysics ' : tectonofísica *'tectonosphere ' : tectonosfera, capa o nivel corteza terrestre por encima n. equilíbrio isost. *'tectono-stratigraphic unit ' : unidad tectono-estratigráfica *'tectono-stratigraphy ' : tectono-estratigrafía *'tectonothermal ' : tectonotermal = termotectónico *'tectorium ' : tectorio, lo que sirve para cubrir, enjalbegar o jaharrar paredes *'tectosequent ' : tectosecuente, que refleja en superficie la estruct. geol. Subyacente *'tectosilicate ' : tectosilicato, se unen los tetraedros formando un armazón *'tectosome ' : tectosoma, masa de estratos con condiciones tectónicas similares *'tectosphere ' : tectosfera, capa de la Tierra aveces identificada con litoe. Y astenosf. *'tectostratigraphic ' : tectoestratigráfico, facies determinada por las condiciones tectón. *'tectotope ' : tectotopo, área de un medio tectónico uniforme *'tectum paleont ' : téctum paleont, voz latina -cubierta o tejado *'tectum palyn ' : téctum palin, superficie de granos de polen tectato *'tee drill ' : barrena en T *'teepee butte ' : cerro con cima en tipi -o tienda índia *'teepleite ' : teepleita (min) *'tegillum ' : tegilo, cubierta umbilical en testa de foraminífero planctónico -zool *'tegmen ' : tegmen, superficie oral de un cuerpo de equinodermo -zool *'tegmentum ' : tegmento, secundina - rudimento seminal. (no siempre se corresponden) *'tegular ' : tegular, en forma de teja *'teilchron ' : teilcrono' (térm propuesto) lapso de tiempo de una entidad taxonómica *'teilzone ' : teilzona = teilcrono; duración local de la existencia de una especie *'teineite ' : teineita (min) *'tejon ' : tejón - pedazo de oro en pasta *'tektite ' : tectita= obsidianita =tektita *'tektite field ' : campo de tectita = campo de dispersión-de diseminación *'tektonite ' : tectonita, roca cuya fabric refleja la historia de su deformación *'tektosilicate ' : tectosilicato, se unen los tetraedros formando un armazón *'telain ' : teleno = provitreno; en litotipos de carbón de transición *'telargpalite ' : telargpalita (min) *'tele ' : (térm Noruego) terreno helado- no sinónimo de permafrost *'telechemic ' : telequímico = silicotélico, primeros miner. en cristalizar desde magma *'teleconnection ' : teleconexión, identificación y correlación de una serie de varvas- zool *'telemagmatic ' : telemagmático, min. cristalizado hidrot. depositado lejos de su origen *'telemagmatic ore deposit ' : yacimientos telemagmáticos, localizados lejos de su origen magmático *'telemeter ' : telémetro, mide la distancia :objeto-espectador *'teleoconch ' : teleoconcha, concha gasterópodo completa exclusiva de protoconchas *'teleology ' : teleología, doctrina filosófica de las causas finales *'Teleostei ' : Teleósteos, infraclase de peces *'telescope nest ' : juego de tamices *'telescope standard ' : soporte del anteojo *'telescoped ' : telescopado, depósito min. con asociación vertical comprimida *'telescoped array ' : serie heterogénea *'telescope structure ' : depósitos pluviales superpuestos con inclinación variable *'telescopic alidade ' : alidada telescópica /a. de anteojo *'telescopic casing ' : entubado telescópico (pozos) *'telescopic staff ' : mira telescópica *'telescopic surveyors level ' : nivel telescópico (topog) *'telescoping ' : en tramos enchufados/contracción, solape *'teleseism ' : telesismo, sismo lejano, a más de 1000 km *'teleseismology ' : telesismología *'telethermal ' : teletermal, alcanza temperaturas <100º *'teleutospore ' : teleutoespora, espora fúngica en ciclo vital final de hongo = telióspora *'telinite ' : telinita, maceral de carbón del grupo de la vitrinita; sin. de provitrinita *'teliospore ' : telióspora, espora del télio o espora final *'telite ' : telita, var. de vitrita, microlitotipo de carbón *'tell ' : (térm árabe), montículo - colina- arqueológicos *'tellurantimony ' : telurantimonio (min) *'tellurate ' : telurato, sal de teluro *'tellurbismuth ' : telurobismuto = telurobisbutita (min) *'telluric ' : telúrico, perteneciente a la Tierra *'telluric bismuth ' : bismuto telúrico = tetradimita (min) *'telluric currents ' : corrientes telúricas *'telluric disturbance ' : perturbación telúrica *'telluric diurnal variation ' : variación diurna telúrica (corrientes) *'telluric method ' : método telúrico *'telluric ocher ' : ocre telúrico =telurita *'telluric storm ' : tormenta telúrica *'telluric water ' : agua telúrica, formada a alta temperatura y presión *'telluride ' : telururo, sal de Te sin oxígeno *'tellurite ' : telurita (min) *'tellurium ' : teluro, elemento químico *'tellurium-130/xenon-130 age method ' : método de datación teluro-130/xenon-130 *'tellurium glance ' : nagiagita (min) *'tellurobismuthite ' : telurobismutita (min) =telurobismuto *'tellurohauchecornite ' : telurohauchecornita (min) *'telluroid ' : teluroide, sup. donde coincide esfero. y geopotencial de puntos -terreno *'Tellurometer ' : Telurómetro, nom. comer. de aparato que mide distancias en terreno *'telluropalladinite ' : teluropaladinita (min) *'telmaro ' : (térm prop) para 'río que atraviesa una ciénaga, o pantanal, con turba' *'telmatic peat ' : turba telmática, de plantas que crecen en aguas someras *'telmatology ' : telmatología, estudio de humedales *'teloclarain ' : teloclareno, litotipo transicional de carbón, entre fuseno y teleno *'teloclarite ' : teloclareno, litotipo transicional de carbón, entre fuseno y teleno *'telodont hinge ' : charnela de telodontos- agnatos *'telodurain ' : telodureno, litotipo transicional de carbón, entre dureno y teleno *'telofusain ' : telofuseno, litotipo transicional de carbón, entre fuseno y teleno *'telogenetic ' : telogenético, tiempo en el que los carbonatos enterrados son afectados *'telome ' : teloma, sumidad de un vástago -bot *'telome theory ' : teoría del teloma, en botánica *'telovitrain ' : telovitreno, litotipo transicional de carbón, entre teleno y vitreno *'telson ' : telson, somita posterior en crustáceos -zool/segmento terminal/.. *'telum ' : telum, estructura de protección en cefalópodos aulacocéridos -zool *'Telychian ' : Telyquiense, Silúrico Inf. (sobre Aeroniense, bajo Sheinwoodiense) *'TEM ' : TEM = microscopio electrónico de transmisión *'temagamite ' : temagamita (min) *'temblor ' : temblor =terremoto *'temiskamite ' : temiskamita (min) = maucherita *'Temnospondyli ' : Temnospondilos, orden de anfíbios labirintodontos -zool *'temperate ' : templado *'temperate climate ' : clima templado *'temperate glacier ' : glaciar templado *'temperate rain forest ' : bosque pluvial templado = b. p. de latitudes medias *'temperature anomaly ' : anomalía de temperatura *'temperature compensator ' : compensador de temperatura *'temperature control ' : control -regulación -de temperatura *'temperature correction ' : corrección de temperatura *'temperature factor ' : factor de temperatura, expresión exponencial de intens. difracción *'temperature factor coefficients ' : coeficientes de factor de temperatura = parámetros desplazamiento *'temperature glacier ' : glaciar de temp. proxima a la de fusión *'temperature gradient ' : gradiente de temperatura, proporción :cambio temp. con la distancia *'temperature inversion ' : inversión de temperatura *'temperature log ' : log de temperatura, un log -registro-termal de un pozo *'temperature logging ' : registro de datos de la temperatura, (en perforaciones y pozos) *'temperature measurement ' : medida de la temperatura *'temperature-salinity diagram ' : diagrama: temperatura-salinidad *'temperature scale ' : escala de temperatura *'temperature survey ' : estudios de campo de la temperatura del terreno = i. térmica = i. termal *'temperature well logging ' : testificación térmica *'temperature zone ' : zona climática definida por su temperatura *'tempest ' : tempestad *'tempestite ' : tempestita, depósito de tormenta, con gradación vertical *'template ' : ábaco, diagrama modelo *'templet ' : plantilla de dibujo en acetato (fotog. aérea) *'temporal frequency ' : frecuencia temporal = f. ordinaria *'temporal transgression ' : transgresión temporal, (principio): unidades roc. varían de edad x lugar *'temporary base level ' : nivel de base temporal, =n. b. local *'temporary bench mark ' : cota-marca de referencia- temporal *'temporary extinction ' : extinción- desecación- temporal *'temporary hardness ' : dureza temporal = d. de carbonatos *'temporary lake ' : lago temporal o intermitente *'temporary plankton ' : plancton temporal = meroplacton *'temporary stream ' : corriente temporal o intermitente *'temporary supports ' : entibación temporal *'temporary wilting ' : marchitarse temporalmente, la planta puede recuperarse *'tenacity ' : tenacidad, resistencia a la tracción *'tenebrescence ' : tenebrescencia, absorción cristalina de luz bajo influencia de radiación *'tend ' : tender, dirigirse *'tendency ' : tendencia *'tender ' : quebradizo *'tendril ' : zarcillo- bot *'tengchongite ' : tengchongita (min) *'tengerite ' : tengerita (min) *'tennantite ' : tennantita (min) = cobres grises *'Tennesean ' : Mississipiense Sup. *'tenor ' : contenido, porcentaje *'tenorite ' : tenorita= melaconita (min) =cobre negro *'tensile phase ' : fase tensional *'tensile strength ' : resistencia a la tracción =tenacidad *'tensile stress ' : esfuerzo de tracción *'tensile test ' : ensayo de tracción *'tensile test speciment ' : probeta de tracción *'tension ' : tensión *'tensional faulting ' : formación de fallas de tensión *'tension bar ' : probeta de tensión (quím) *'tension crack ' : grieta de tensión *'tensión failure ' : ruptura por tracción *'tension fault ' : falla de tensión o normal *'tension fracture ' : fractura de tensión *'tension gash ' : acanaladura de tensión *'tension joint ' : diaclasado de tensión *'tension load ' : carga a tracción *'tension test ' : ensayo de rotura *'tension zone ' : zona de tensión *'tensor ' : tensor *'tensor resistivity ' : resistividad del tensor *'tentacle ' : tentáculo *'tentacle pore ' : poro del tentáculo = poro podial de ofiuroideos -zool *'tentacle sheath ' : forro -revestimiento- del tentáculo, en briozoos -zool *'tentaculitid ' : tentaculítido, invertebrado marino con simetría radial -zool *'tented ice ' : hielo marino deformado por desplazamiento vertical hacia arriba *'tent hill ' : (térm Austr) colina de cima plana, en forma de tienda de campaña *'tenting ' : desplazamiento vertical hacia arriba del hielo marino, que se deforma *'tenuitas ' : tenuitas, area delgada en exina de polen y esporas -bot *'tenuity factor ' : factor de tenuidad; cualidad de lo tenue *'tepee butte ' : colina cónica, (como tienda de índio americ.) *'tepee structure ' : estructura tepee = e. en V invertida *'tepetate ' : tapetate, (térm mexi) evaporita con aspecto de caliche *'tephigram ' : tefigrama, gráfico - de distribución vertical de condiciones atmosféricas *'tephra ' : tefra, piroclastos, fragmentos espulsados del volcán *'tephriphonolite ' : tefrifonolita = fonolita tefrítica , r. íg. *'tephrite ' : tefrita, r. volc.de carácter basáltico; si oliv.-basanita *'tephritic foidite ' : foidita tefrítica, r. volc. con foides y <10% oliv. *'tephritic phonolite ' : fonolita tefrítica=tefrifonolita, r.volc. *'tephritoid ' : tefritoide, (term. de campo) r. volc.parecida a tefrita, teniendo foides *'tephrochronology ' : tefrocronología, datación de terrenos usando depósitos de tefra *'tephroite ' : tefroita, min. grupo olivino *'teppe ' : (térm persa) 'mound'- montículo- arqueológico *'teratotype ' : teratotipo, tipo con deformación, anomalía *'tercentesimal scale ' : escala tercentesimal, e. termométrica con +273º -la temp. centesimal *'terebrataliiform ' : terebrataliiforme, en forma de terebratalia- braquióp. dallinido -zool *'terebratellacean ' : terebrateláceo, cualquier terebratuloide de fam. Terebratellacea -zool *'terebratellid ' : terebratélido, cualquier terebratuloide -suborden. Terebratellidina -zool *'terebratelliform ' : terebrateliforme, braquióp. Terebratélido como subfam. Terebratellinae *'terebratulacean ' : terebratulaceo, cualquier terebratuloide de superfam.Terebratulacea *'terebratuliform ' : terebratuliforme, se dice de espira en U o W en braquióp. terebrat. -zool *'terebratuloid ' : terebratuloide, braquióp. articulado del orden Terebratúlida -zool *'terete ' : cilíndrico *'tergal fold ' : pliegue tergal = epímero -biol *'tergite ' : tergita, placa o parte dorsal recubre segmento en animal articulado-zool *'tergopore ' : tergoporo, polimorfo de lado inverso de colonias de brioz. estenolem. *'tergum ' : tergo, cutícula protectora en segmentos corporales de artrópodos-zool *'terlinguaite ' : terlinguaita (min) *'terminal cone ' : cratercito en una colada volcánica *'terminal curvature ' : curvatura terminal, de estratos junto a falla *'terminal diaphragm ' : diafragma terminal, partición esqueletal en briozoos estenolem. -zool *'terminal face ' : cara terminal, extremo inferior de glaciar *'terminal leaflet ' : foliolo terminal -bot *'terminal moraine ' : morrena terminal, en glaciología (sin.obs. m. marginal) *'terminal nodule ' : nódulo terminal *'terminal plate ' : placa terminal *'Terminal Proterozoic ' : Proterozoico Terminal, entre 650 y 570 Ma. *'terminal taxon ' : taxón terminal, rama cladograma. (hipót. parentesco grupo monofilét.) *'terminal tentacle ' : tentáculo terminal, podio terminal en sistema vascular en equinoideo *'terminal velocity ' : velocidad terminal (en-caida partículas por gravedad en fluido incomp.) *'termination ' : terminación, extremo *'terminator ' : terminador, línea que separa parte iluminada de la no- de un planeta *'terminus ' : frente de glaciar/ final, término, fin *'termitarium ' : termitario, montículo de barro levantado por las termitas *'ternary diagram ' : diagrama ternario = d. triangular *'ternary feldspar ' : feldespato ternario, con más de un 5% de un tercer componente *'ternary sediment ' : sedimento ternario; mezcla de tres componentes o miembros extremos *'ternary system ' : sistema ternario, teniendo tres componentes *'ternovskite ' : ternovskita (min) *'terra ' : terra, ambito montañoso o elevado en otros planetas / continente *'terra alba ' : arcilla de 'pipa' *'terra cariosa ' : terra cariosa, trípoli *'terrace coast ' : playa colgada costa *'terrace [geomorph) ' : terraza,-fluvial geomorfo *'terrace geol ' : bancal en el fondo marino marina *'terrace soil ' : terraplén, bancal suelo *'terrace cusp ' : bancal de arena del meandro *'terraced field ' : terreno abancalado *'terraced flowstone ' : flowstone-r. de carbon.cálcico precipitado en cuevas- terraplenado *'terraced flute cast ' : flute cast -hendidura en lodo por agua turbulenta- terraplenado *'terraced pool ' : laguna- charca- aterrazada en superficie de arrecife *'terrace edge ' : borde de terraza *'Terrace epoch ' : (térm obs)Terraciense, en Holoceno inf. *'terrace fill ' : formaciones de tipo terraza/ terraplenado en terrazas/ rellenado en t. *'terrace flight ' : terrazas en voladizo-escalonadas *'terrace level ' : nivel de terrazas *'terrace line ' : línea aterrazada, fina dorsal realzada en exoesqueleto de trilobite -zool *'terrace meander ' : meandro aterrazado, discurriendo libre en un antiguo lecho de valle *'terrace of differential erosion ' : terraza de erosión diferencial *'terrace placer ' : placer de bancal *'terrace plain ' : llanura de terraza *'terrace scarp ' : escarpe de terraza *'terrace slope ' : ladera (pendiente) de terraza, en un borde de la t. *'terracette move ' : bancales o escalones de ladera por desprendimientos *'terracette grd ' : sin. obs. de escalonado del terreno *'terracette slope ' : terracette' -forma ladera, mate. no consolidado en escalones empinados *'Terracian ' : Terracense, 'época de las terrazas' *'terracing ' : terraplenando / estructura aterrazada, escalonada, abancalada *'terra-cotta ' : terra-cotta, arcilla resistente al fuego *'terra-cotta clay ' : arcilla de terra-cotta, (poco u), arcilla que se hace vidriada al cocerla *'terrae ' : terrae, plural de terra *'terrain analysis ' : análisis del terreno *'terrain assessment ' : valoración del terreno *'terrain correction ' : corrección del terreno = c. topográfica (gravimetría) *'terrain effect ' : efecto topográfico *'terrain feature ' : accidente del terreno *'terrain following radar ' : radar topográfico = r. seguidor del terrreno *'terrain profile recorder ' : registrador de perfiles del terreno, r.p. aerotransportado *'terra Lemnia ' : (poco u) terra Lemnia = tierra de Lemnos/ arcilla, quizás cimolita *'terra miraculosa ' : terra miraculosa- arcilla ferruginosa y calcárea *'terrane ' : terreno de acreción/ macizo autóctono/ (informal) terreno de.. *'terranean ' : terraqueo, terrestre *'terra ponderosa ' : baritina (min) *'terraqueous zone ' : zona de la litosfera que es penetrada por el agua *'terra rosa ' : terra rossa, suelo residual en zonas de alteración de calizas y dolomías *'terra rossa ' : terra rossa, suelo residual en zonas de alteración de calizas y dolomías *'terra verte ' : glauconita (min) , celadonita *'terrene ' : terreno *'terreplein ' : terraplen, macizo de tierra con fuerte pendiente *'terrestrial ' : perteneciente a la Tierra/ continental *'terrestrial beds ' : capas continentales *'terrestrial crust ' : corteza terrestre *'terrestrial coordinates ' : coordenadas terrestres *'terrestrial deposit ' : depósito terrestre/ depósito dejado en tierra-sin intervención del agua- *'terrestrial equator ' : ecuador terrestre *'terrestrialization ' : terrestrialización, colonizac. aguas abiertas por comu. vegetal. pantano *'terrestrial latitude ' : latitud terrestre, distancia angular desde Ecuador *'terrestrial longitude ' : longitud terrestre *'terrestrial magnetism ' : magnetismo terrestre = geomagnetismo *'terrestrial meridian ' : meridiano terrestre, un m. astronómico *'terrestrial oceanic ridges ' : dorsales- crestas- oceánicas de la Tierra *'terrestrial peat ' : turba terrestre, formada por encima de nivel freático *'terrestrial planet ' : planeta terrestre, uno de los 4 planetas internos del sistema solar *'terrestrial pole ' : polo terrestre = p. geográfico *'terrestrial radiarion ' : radiación terrestre, r. infrarroja imitida desde la superficie terretre *'terrestric peat ' : turba terrestre, formada por encima de nivel freático *'terre verte ' : terra verde = glauconita, celadonita (min) *'terrigene mud ' : fango terrígeno *'terrigenous ' : terrígeno, derivado de la tierra o del continente *'terrigenous deposits ' : sedimentos terrígenos *'territorial sea ' : mar territorial = aguas territoriales *'territorial waters ' : aguas territoriales, bajo jurisdición de una nación o estado *'territory ' : territorio *'terrometer ' : detector de metales *'tersia ' : tersia, sin. de crecimiento tersioide *'tersioid outgrowth ' : excrecencia-apófisis- tersioide; en arqueociátidos - en placas curvadas *'terskite ' : terskita (min) *'Tertiary ' : Terciario, comprende Eoceno, Oligoceno, Mioceno y Plioceno *'tertiary septum ' : septum- tabique- terciario, septo tercer orden en corales rugosos esc. *'tertiary structure ' : estructura terciaria, mater. de concha grano grueso en lorica - tintínido *'tertiopedate element ' : elemento tercio-pedado, elemento de conodonto ramiforme asimétrico *'tertschite ' : tertschita (min) *'teruggite ' : teruggita (min) *'teschemacherite ' : teschemacherita (min) *'teschenite ' : teschenita = gabro analcima; r. hipabisal granular con plag. Ca+ augita+ *'tesla ' : tesla, unidad de intensidad de campo magnético *'tessara ' : cuadriláteros *'tessellation ' : teselación, aspecto geomorfológico-en forma de teselas *'tessellate ' : teselado, en forma de teselas (pequeños mosáicos) / cuadriculado *'tessera ' : bloque estructural limitado por caras *'tesserae ' : sin. de bloque estructural limitado por fallas *'tesseral ' : teseral (cúbico) *'tesseral central ' : cúbico central *'tesseral holoaxial ' : cúbico holoáxico *'test microsc ' : portaobjetos microsc *'test paleont ' : caparazón/tegumento paleont,órgano de protección externa al cuerpo *'test petroleum ' : prueba, ensayo, experimento petróleo/ contraste (estadís) *'testa ' : testa, cubierta de la semilla *'testaceous ' : testáceo, que tiene concha; perteneciente a la testa de un invertebrado *'test and set ' : prueba y ajuste *'test bar ' : barra testigo/ probeta de ensayos *'test bead ' : perla de borax *'test bed ' : banco de pruebas/ ensayo en laboratorio *'test boring ' : sondeo de investigación o exploración *'test chamber ' : cámara de ensayos *'tester ' : probador, que supervisa operaciones de prueba de producción *'test hole ' : pozo de exploración *'testibiopalladite ' : testibiopaladita (min) *'testing ' : prueba de producción (pozos de petróleo) *'testing device ' : aparatos para pruebas *'testing laboratory ' : laboratorio de ensayos *'testing of materials ' : ensayo de materiales *'testing room ' : sala de pruebas, o de ensayos *'testing shop ' : laboratorio de pruebas *'testing unit ' : aparato de pruebas *'test lead ' : cable de comprobación / plomo - sin Ag-para ensayos *'test level ' : nivel de ensayo *'test pit ' : calicata, pocillo de exploración/pozo de sondeo (cimentaciones) *'test prod ' : punta de prueba *'test reach ' : alcance de la prueba *'test rod ' : probeta cilíndrica *'test set ' : equipo de verificación *'test setup ' : montaje para pruebas *'test tank ' : canal hidrodinámico *'test tube ' : tubo de ensayo *'test well wat ' : pozo de ensayo hidra *'test well petroleum ' : pozo exploratorio petróleo *'tetartohedral ' : tetartoédrico, en cristalog. *'tetartohedrism ' : tetartoedría, en cristalog. *'tetartohedron ' : tetartoedro, en cristalog. *'tetartohedry ' : tetartoedría, en cristalog. *'tetartoid ' : tetartoide, forma cristalina, cerrada, simétrica, de 12 caras *'tetartoidal class ' : clase tetartoidal, en cristalog. *'teton ' : pitón, mogote *'Tethys ' : Tetys, océano del IIº que ocupó la posición cinturón Alpino-Himalayo *'tetraauricupride ' : tetraauricupride, mineral *'tetrabranchiates ' : tetrabranquiales, (con cuatro branquias) *'tetraclone ' : tetraclono, desma de 4 brazos en esponja con crepis tetraxial -zool *'tetracoral ' : tetracoralario, coral con simetría de 4 ejes *'tetracrepid ' : tetracrépido, desma en esponja con crepis tetraxial -zool *'tetractine ' : tetractina, espícula de esponja con 4 rayos = tetracta *'tetrad cryst ' : cuaternario crist, eje de simetria, con giro de 90º *'tetrad palyn ' : tétrásporapalin, agrupamiento simétrico de 4 esporas embriofíticas-bot *'tetrad rotation axis ' : eje cuaternario de rotación *'tetrad rotation- inversion axis ' : eje cuaternario de rotación-inversión *'tetrad sear ' : lesura, línea o cicatriz en cara proximal de espora embriofítica *'tetradymite ' : tetradimita (min) *'tetraene ' : tetraena , espícula de esponja con un rayo largo y 4 cortos en 1 extremo *'tetraferroplatinum ' : tetraferroplatino (min) *'tetragonal antihemihedral ' : tetragonal antihemiédrico *'tetragonal dipyramid ' : dipiramide tetragonal *'tetragonal dipyramidal class ' : clase dipiramidal tetragonal *'tetragonal disphenoid ' : diesfenoide tetragonal *'tetragonal-disphenoidal class ' : clase diesfenoidal -tetragonal *'tetragonal prism ' : prisma tetragonal *'tetragonal pyramid ' : pirámide tetragonal *'tetragonal-pyramidal class ' : clase tetragonal-piramidal *'tetragonal- scalenohedral class ' : clase tetragonal -escalenoédrica *'tetragonal scalenohedron ' : tetragonal escalenoedro *'tetragonalsystem ' : sistema tetragonal *'tetragonal-trapezohedral class ' : clase tetragonal-trapezoédrico *'tetragonal trapezohedron ' : trapezoedro del tetragonal *'tetragonal bisoctahedron ' : bisoctaedro del tetragonal *'tetragonal tristetrahedron ' : tritetraedro del tetragonal *'tetrahedral ' : tetraédrico *'tetrahedral coordination ' : coordinación tetraédrica , en forma de tetraedro *'tetrahedral sheet ' : lámina tetraédrica, planos fuertemente empaquetados -O2 (cristalquím) *'tetrahedrite ' : tetraedrita (min) *'tetrahedron ' : tetraedro *'tetrahedron hypothesis ' : hipótesis tetraédrica, (obs) la tierra 'tiende a ser un tetraedro' *'tetrahexahedron ' : tetrahexaedro, forma cristalina de 24 caras triángulos isósceles *'tetrakalsilite ' : tetracalsilita (min) *'tetramerous ' : tetrámero (quím) *'tetramorph ' : tetramorfo, una de 4 formas cristalinas *'tetramorphism ' : tetramorfismo, polimorfismo con 4 formas cristalinas *'tetramorphous ' : tetramorfos, que tienen tetramorfismo *'tetranatrolite ' : tetranatrolita (min) *'tetrapod ' : tetrápodo, animal con 4 extremidades -zool *'tetrarch ' : tetrarco, 4 hileras de.. *'tetraspores ' : tetraesporas, cada una de 4 esporas por meiosis de esporofito -bot *'tetratabular archeopyle ' : arqueopilo tetratabular, en dinoflagelados *'tetrawickmanite ' : tetrawickmanita (min) *'tetraxon ' : tetraxona, espícula esponja con ejes que crecen a lo largo de 4 ejes-bot *'texas tower ' : torre texas', plataforma mar abierto con equipo radar, informac. oceán. *'textularid ' : textulariidos, foraminíferos aglutinados -fam. Textulariidae -zool *'textural maturity ' : madurez textural, tipo de madurez sedimentaria *'texture geomorph ' : textura topográfica geomorf *'texture petrology ' : textura petrología, su apariencia física y geometría mineral *'texture sensing ' : textura remoto frecuencia del cambio y disposición de los tonos *'texture soil ' : textura suelo, su naturaleza respecto el % de silt- arena-arcilla *'texture geol ' : textura estructural estruc, su fabric microscóp. en r. deformadas *'texture ratio ' : relación textural, una medida de la textura de la red fluvial *'teys ' : islotes de cieno en un delta *'TGA ' : TGA = análisis termogravimétrico *'TGS ' : TGS = investigación (survey) geofísica transcontinental *'thadeuite ' : thadeuita (min) *'thalassic rocks ' : rocas talásicas, r. marinas *'thalassocratic ' : talasocrático= oceánico profundo/ periodo- invasión por aguas marinas *'thalassocraton ' : talasocratón, cratón- antes terrestre- sumergido en el océano *'thalassogénesis ' : (térm ruso) talasogénesis =basificación/ génesis de cuencas marinas *'thalassography ' : oceanografía, talasografía *'thalassoid ' : talasoide, cuenca mare lunar no rellena, o solo en parte, de mat. de mare *'Thalassology ' : Talasologogía, Oceanografía *'thalassophile elements ' : elementos talasófilos, marinos *'thalassostatic ' : talasostático, dice de curso inf. rio sometido a fluctuaciones eustáticas *'thalcusite ' : talcusita (min) *'thalénite ' : thalenita (min) *'thalfenisite ' : talfenisita (min) *'thallatogenic ' : talatogénico (movimiento vertical del fondo marino) *'thallite ' : thallita, var. verde de epidota *'thallogen ' : talógeno, que produce un talo = talofita *'thallophyte ' : talofita, plantas con talo, no vascular; división antígua de plantas *'thallus ' : talo, cuerpo vegetativo sin verdadera raiz, tallo, hojas o sistema vacular *'thalweg geomorph ' : talweg geomorf, línea de descenso contínuo máximo de una corriente *'thalweg wat ' : talweg hidra corriente freática subterránea- según curso del valle *'thalweg streams ' : talweg- vaguada corrientes, línea de puntos más bajos en lecho fluvial *'thamnasterioid ' : tamnasterioide, se dice de coral masivo sin paredes de esqueletos de c. *'thanatocenosis ' : tanatocenosis=conjunto de restos orgánicos que murieron juntos *'thanatocoenosis ' : tanatocenosis, fósiles fauna-flora que vivieron en el lugar de deposición *'thanatotope ' : tanatotopo, área total de deposición de una especie muerta de un taxón *'Thanetian ' : Tanetiense, Paleoceno Sup.(sobre Selandiense, bajo Ypresiense-Eoce.) *'thaumasite ' : taumasita (min) *'thaw ' : fundir/ fusión de la nieve/deshelar *'thaw depression ' : depresión producida por el deshielo, una subsidencia *'thaw hole ' : agujero vertical de deshielo en hielo marino *'thawing ' : fusión, deshielo *'thawing season ' : época del deshielo *'thawing water ' : agua del deshielo/hielo fundente *'thaw lake glaciol ' : laguna de agua de deshielo, sobre glaciar glaciología *'thaw lake permafrost ' : laguna termocárstica permafrost *'thaw sink ' : cavidad- depresión cerrada- por deshielo, subsidencia, con drenaje subt. *'THDM ' : THDM= materia translúcida de degradación hímica *'theca ' : teca, esqueleto de placas calcáreas, de equinod./ de celenter.,/..=testa *'thecal plate ' : placa tecal, una en esqueleto de placas calcáreas, de equinodermo -zool *'thecamoebian ' : teca-ameba, protozoo testáceo de agua dulce; del Eoceno al presente *'thecate ' : tecado, con tecas -zool *'thecodont ' : tecodonto, pertenec. a vertebrado con dientes implantados en alveolos *'Thecodontia ' : Tecodontos, orden de reptiles arqueosaurios. Del Pérm Sup.- Trias S. *'Theis curve ' : curva de Theis, en estudios de hidráulica -hidrología *'Theis equation ' : ecuación de Theis, en estudios de hidráulica -hidrología *'theisite ' : theisita (min) *'Theis method ' : método de Theis, m. gráfico comparación datos campo -curva tipo de T. *'Theis type curve ' : curva tipo de Theis; doble coordenada logarit. de func. pozo-acuíf.conf. *'thematic map ' : mapa temático = m. tópico =m. de una información específica *'thematic mapper ' : aparato en sensor remoto, mide radiación,-dá cartograf. de vegatación *'thenardite ' : thenardita (min) *'theodolite ' : teodolito, instrumento de precisión de campo -topografía *'theodolite goniometer ' : goniómetro teodolítico *'theophrastite ' : teofrastita (min) *'theory ' : teoría *'theory of bridge continents ' : teoría de los puentes continentales *'theralite ' : teralita, gabro alcalino parecido a la essexita, sin olivino con foides *'Therapsida ' : Terápsidos, un orden de reptiles del Pérmico-Triásico *'Theria ' : Térios, subclase mamíferos no ovíparos, alimentan por 1/2 de placenta *'Theriodontia ' : Teriodontos, las formas carnívoras de reptiles del Secundario *'therm ' : termia, unidad de calor = 100.000 B.t.u *'Thermal geol ' : termal glac, periodo interglaciar *'thermal meteorol ' : termal, corriente térmica meteorol *'thermal phys ' : termal fis, térmico, causado por el calor *'thermal analysis ' : análisis térmico-diferencial *'thermal aureole ' : aureola de metamorfismo térmico = aureola *'thermal band ' : banda térmica = infrarrojo térmico *'thermal bar ' : barra térmica, límite de separación de regiones con diferentes temp. *'thermal capacity ' : capacidad calorífica *'thermal conduction ' : conducción calorífica o termal *'thermal conductivity ' : conductibilidad térmica *'thermal contraction crack ' : grieta de termocontracción = grieta de hielo = g. de contracción *'thermal convection ' : convección térmica *'thermal demagnetization ' : desimantación térmica *'thermal depression ' : depresión térmica *'thermal detección ' : detección térmica *'thermal diffusivity ' : difusividad térmica = conductividad t. dividida por (densid. x capac. cal.) *'thermal energy yield ' : rendimiento de la energía térmica, e. t. equivalente de una erup. Volc. *'thermal equator ' : ecuador térmico = e. oceanográfico *'thermal exfoliation ' : exfoliación térmica, exf. hipotética por calentamiento *'thermal exploration ' : exploración geotérmica *'thermal fracture ' : fractura térmica, por calentamiento brusco *'thermal gradient ' : gradiente térmico *'thermal high (low) ' : alta (baja) térmica *'thermal inertia ' : inercia térmica, recíproca de la respuesta térmica *'thermal infrared ' : infrarrojo térmico *'thermal IR ' : IR térmico = infrarrojo térmico *'thermal log ' : log- testificación- térmicos = log de temperaturas *'thermal maturation ' : maduración termal, sometido a altas temp. *'thermal metamorphism ' : termometamorfismo = metam. térmico *'thermal mud ' : barro de fuentes termales *'thermal-neutron log ' : log- registro- termal-neutrón *'thermal niche ' : nicho termal = n. térmico, por un deshielo rápido de permafrost *'thermal parameters ' : parámetros térmicos = p. de desplazamiento *'thermal pressure ' : presión térmica =p. acuatermal, por expansión de fluidos en un 1/2 - f. *'thermal resistance ' : resistencia térmica; dif. Temp. : cantidad de flujo térmico- en º KW-1 *'thermal resistivity ' : resistividad térmica, inversa de la conductividad térmica *'thermal rock piercing ' : taladro de rocas por chorro de gases calientes *'thermal shock ' : choque térmico, cambio brusco de temperatura *'termal spike ' : aguja térmica (producida en cristal por paso de partícula ionizante) *'thermal spring ' : fuente termal *'thermal stratification ' : estratificación térmica, en un lago -por diferencia temp. según profund. *'thermal structure ' : estructura térmica, indica el modelo de cambio de condiciones de temp. *'thermal survey ' : estudio termal = e. de las temperaturas, y cartografiado en mapas 3D *'thermal water ' : agua termal, a. de fuente t.-geyser, con temp.> que la media local *'thermal wind ' : viento térmico *'thermic ' : térmico *'thermic temperature regime ' : régimen de temperatura termal, en el suelo; al menos de 15º -en edafol *'thermistor chain ' : termistor-protector contra sobrecorrientes- en cadena *'thermite ' : combustible fósil en general *'thermoanalysis ' : termoanaáisis *'thermobalance ' : equilibrio térmico *'thermobarometer ' : termobarómetro *'thermochemistry ' : termoquímica *'thermochronology ' : termocronología *'thermocline lake ' : termoclina lago, plano horizontal con agua a = temp. *'thermocline oceanog ' : termoclina oceanog cambio en un gradien. temp.; c. con la profundidad *'thermocouple ' : termopar, par termoeléctrico *'thermodiffusion ' : difusión térmica *'thermodynamic equilibrium constant ' : constante de equilibrio termodinámico *'thermodynamic potential ' : potencial termodinámico, función termodinámica de estado *'thermodynamic process ' : proceso- transformación- termodinámicos *'thermodynamics ' : termodinámica *'thermoelastic effect ' : efecto termoelástico *'thermoelastic stress ' : esfuerzo termoelástico *'thermoerosional niche ' : nicho termoerosional, n. por socavación de rios estivales en Artico *'thermogene ' : termógeno, min. producidos por influencia de la temp. *'thermogenésis ' : termogenésis, subida de temp. en cuerpo por reacciones en él *'thermogram ' : termograma, gráfico de temperaturas *'thermography ' : termografía, registro de la energía térmica emitica *'thermogravimetric analysis ' : análisis termogravimetrico =termogravimetría *'thermogravimetry ' : termogravimetría, aumento o dism. del peso por subida o bajada calor *'thermohaline circulation ' : circulación termohalina, movimiento agua mar con diferente salinidad *'thermohaline convection ' : transmisión termohalina, según la concentración salina *'thermohydrograph ' : termohidrógrafo, registra simultáneam. temperartura aire y humedad *'thermokarst ' : termocarst, formas topográficas como de carst; por deshielo *'thermokarst depression ' : depresión termocárstica = d. por deshielo *'thermokarst lake ' : lago termocárstico, lago por deshielo y subsidencia = l. criogénico *'thermokarst mound ' : mound -montículos- del termocarst = hummock poligonal residual *'thermokarst pit ' : poza de deshielo (termocarst) *'thermokarst topography ' : topografía termocárstica, con lagos termoc., cavernas, turberas.. *'thermolabile ' : termolabil, mat. que se descompone con el calor *'thermoluminescence ' : termoluminescencia; emiten luz al calentarla *'thermoluminescence dating ' : datación por termoluminescencia, de mat. que estuvieron calientes *'thermomer ' : termómero, periodo de tiempo cálido (poco u) *'thermometamorphism ' : termometamorfismo = metam. térmico *'thermometer ' : termómetro *'thermometric depth ' : profundidad termométrica, en m. ; a la que se invierten 2 term. reversib. *'thermometric leveling ' : nivelación termométrica, en función del punto de ebullición del agua *'thermonatrine ' : termonatrina (min) *'thermo-osmosis ' : termo-ósmosis, o. en función de la temperatura *'thermophile ' : termófilo, que prefiere temperaturas altas *'thermophilic ' : termofílico = termófilo, organismo que prefiere altas temperaturas *'thermophone ' : termófono = geófono térmico *'thermophyte ' : termofita, planta que prefiere temperaturas altas *'thermopile ' : termopila, pila termoeléctrica *'thermoregulator ' : termostato *'thermoremanence ' : termo-remanencia, magnetización termoremanente *'thermoremanent magnetization ' : magnetización termo-remanente, m. recibida por roca fria *'thermosphere ' : termosfera, parte del dominio marino cálido de latitudes baja y media *'thermuticle ' : termutícula = porcelanita *'thesocyte ' : tesocita, un amebocito en una esponja -zool *'Thetis hairstone ' : cabello de Tetis, una var. de 'cabello de Venus', cristales de hornblenda *'thetomorphic glass ' : (obs) vidrio tetomórfico = v. diapléctico, formado por presión de impacto *'thick banda ' : banda gruesa, en capas de carbón, -vitreno entre 5 y 50 mm. de grueso *'thick-bedded ' : en capas -estratos- gruesos *'thick capping ' : recubrimiento grueso *'thick coal ' : capa de carbón de más de 2,5 m. de espesor *'thickening ' : engrosamiento *'thicket ' : bosquecillo de coral *'thicket reef ' : arrecife en bosquecillo, de ramas coralinas interdigitadas *'thickness ' : espesor, potencia *'thickness (paleont) ' : espesor, grosor (paleont), entre las dos valvas de concha de braquióp. *'thickness contour ' : isopaca, línea cerrada une puntos de = potencia en niveles rocosos *'thickness line ' : isopaca, línea cerrada une puntos de = potencia en niveles rocosos *'thickness map ' : mapa de isopacas *'thick overburden ' : recubrimiento de mucho espesor *'thick seam ' : capa de carbón de más de 2,5 m. de espesor *'thick shelled mountains ' : montañas con plegamientos que continúan a gran profundidad *'thick-skinned deformation ' : deformación que afecta a r. de cobertura y basamento; d. regional *'thick/thin bed ' : capa gruesa/ delgada, clasificación c. de reflexión sísmica por espesor *'thief formation ' : formación ladrón, f. rocosa muy permeable al agua en sondeo petróleo *'Thiem equation ' : ecuación de Thiem, para abatimiento relativo flujo bajo régimen perma. *'thigmotaxis ' : tigmotaxis, respuesta móvil a un estímulo de contacto localizado *'thill ' : roca arcillosa del muro de una capa de carbón *'thin away ' : acuñarse *'thin bands ' : bandas delgadas = b. adelgazadas/ fajas delg. de vitrita (de 0,5-2, mm) *'thin-bedded ' : de capas finas/ facilmente exfoliable *'thin capping ' : recubrimiento poco potente *'thinic ' : perteneciente a duna de arena *'thin-layer chromatography ' : cromatografía de capa delgada *'thinly laminated ' : laminado en capas finas *'thinned-out middle limb ' : limbo medio adelgazado *'thinning ' : adelgazamiento *'thinning out ' : adelgazarse, acuñarse *'thinolite ' : tinolita, var. de calcita/ toba tinolítica *'thinolitic tufa ' : toba tinolítica, depositada en crist. esqueletales de calcita tinolítica *'thin out ' : acuñarse en todas la direcciones, formar un lentejón *'thin section ' : sección delgada *'transparent ' : transparente *'thin-skinned deformation ' : deformación de cobertura, que no afecta al basamento *'thin-skinned structure ' : estructura de cobertura, de sobre el basamento ; una e. regional *'thin-walled ' : de paredes delgadas *'thiophile elements ' : elementos tiófilos o calcófilos *'thiorsauite ' : thiorsauita, var. de anortita *'thiospinel ' : (térm gen) tioespinela, minerales con estructura de espinelas *'third-law entropy ' : entropía tercera ley *'third law of thermodynamics ' : tercera ley de la termodinámica *'third-order leveling ' : nivelación de tercer-orden *'third-order pinacoid ' : pinacoide de tercer-orden, en sistema triclínico *'third-order prism ' : prisma de tercer-orden, forma cristalina, en sistema tetragonal *'third-order sequence ' : secuencia de tercer-orden, deposit. contínua. en alrededor de 1-3 Ma. *'third water ' : (térm obs- gemología) 'agua de tercera', cualidad o lustre de una gema *'thirl ' : recorte, galería transversal *'thixotropic ' : tixotrópica, adj. de tixotropía *'thixotropy ' : tixotropía, cambiar de gel a sol *'tholeiite ' : toleita, basalto sobresaturado con pirox. bajos en Ca *'tholeiitic basalt ' : basalto toleítico, sin de b. subalcalino *'tholeiitic rock series ' : serie de rocas toleíticas, s. magmáticas sobresaturadas de sílice *'tholoid ' : toloide, domo-cúpula -volcánicos *'tholoides (volcanoes) ' : toloides, volcanes de altura grande en relación con su base *'tholus ' : tholus, en astronomía, pequeña montaña o colina en forma de domo. *'thometzekite ' : thometzekita (min) *'Thompson diagram ' : diagrama de Tompson = proyección AFM *'thomsenolite ' : thomsenolita (min) *'thomsonite ' : thomsonita, camptonita (min) *'thoraceton ' : toraceton, epistosoma o abdomen de un merostomo *'thoracic ' : torácico, del torax *'thoracópodo ' : toracópodo =toracopodita, miembro torácico *'thorax ' : tórax *'thorbastnaesite ' : thorbastnaesita (min) *'thoreaulite ' : thoreaulita (min) *'thorianite ' : torianita (min) *'thorikosite ' : thorikosita (min) *'thorite ' : torita (min) =thorita *'thorium-230/protactinium-231 ' : *'deficiency method ' : método de deficiencia en, torio-230 /protactínio -231; datación corales *'thorium-230/protactinium-231 ' : *'excess method ' : método de exceso torio-230/protactinio-231, de datación protact.-iónio *'thorium-230/thorium-232 ' : *'age method ' : método del exceso torio-230/torio-232, de datación iónio-torio. *'thorium-lead age method ' : método de datación torio-plomo *'thorium series ' : serie del torio *'thorn ' : espina, extensión superf. corta, triangular o cónica; en radiolarios -zool *'thornasite ' : tornasita (min) *'Thornthwaite's classification ' : clasificación de Thornthwaite, de los climas *'thorogummite ' : torogummita (min) = mackintoshita (min) =maitlandita *'thoron ' : torón, emanación del torio/ rodio 220 *'thorosteenstrupine ' : torosteenstrupina (min) *'thorotungstite ' : torotungstita (min) = yttrotungstita *'thoroughfare ' : paso en un cordón litoral /vía pública/acceso -vía- navegable *'thortveitite ' : thortveitita (min) *'thorutite ' : thorutita (min) = smirnovita *'Thoulet solution ' : solución de Toulet = s. Sonstadt *'thread ' : filoncillo/ canalillo de agua *'threadgoldite ' : threadgoldita (min) *'thread-lace scoria ' : reticulita, escoria reticulada *'thread of the current ' : hilo de la corriente, velocidad de la corriente *'three-age system ' : sistema de los tres periodos, en arqueología del Viejo Mundo *'three array ' : dispuestos en tres, una disposición de electrodos al hacer un perfil sís. *'three-component geophone ' : geófono de tres componentes, registra 3 c. de velocidad de partícula *'three-component seismograph ' : sismógrafo de tres componentes, registra 3 c. de velocidad partícula *'three-dimensional survey ' : estudio tridimensional = estudio de campo en 3D *'three-faceted stone ' : canto de tres facetas, ventifacto *'threefold axis ' : eje ternario *'threefold coordination ' : coordinación ternaria = c. triangular *'threefold rotatory-inversion axis ' : eje ternario de rotación e inversión *'threeling ' : macla triple, m. de tres ramas (m. repetidas) *'three-lobed ' : trilobulado, de tres lóbulos *'three-mile limit ' : límite de las tres-millas; lim. marítimo *'three-phase inclusion ' : inclusión trifásica, en gemología: i. de gas-líquido-sólido *'three-point method ' : método de los tres puntos, para determinar dirección y buzamiento *'three-point problem ' : problema de los tres puntos, localizar un punto en un mapa en campo *'three-roller bit ' : trépano-tricono (sondeos) *'three-swing cusp ' : cúspide o espolón de meandro formado por 3 oscilaciones sucesivas *'threshold geochem ' : umbral - de detección-geoquímico geoquim *'threshold geol ' : escalón lateral glac *'threshold geol ' : umbral submarino marino *'threshold speleo ' : umbral espeleológico espeleo, hasta donde entra luz de dia en cuevas *'threshold field ' : campo umbral (magnetismo) *'threshold pressure ' : límite elástico *'threshold velocity ' : velocidad umbral (erosión eólica), para mover partículas *'throat ' : boca, orificio, gollete *'throat plane ' : plano de la angostura, pasa por centros esferas empaqueta. rombohéd. *'thrombolite ' : trombolitos,estructuras con textura coagulada y sin laminación interna *'through cave ' : a través de la cueva, cueva con entrada y salida para río que la forma *'throughfall ' : el agua de lluvia que cae de las plantas que cubren el suelo *'throughfare creek ' : paso entre estrechos *'throughflow ' : flujo interno *'through-flowing ' : fluyendo a través *'through glacier ' : glaciar compuesto de dos, con cabecera común y sentidos opuestos *'throughout ' : cantidad de flujo en circulación (en un circuito) *'througput ' : volumen global de consumo *'through valley ' : valle en artesa *'throw ' : salto de falla (componente vertical) *'throwing clay ' : arcilla plástica *'thrown ' : fallado *'thrown side ' : labio hundido *'throwout ' : expeler, emitir *'thrust ' : cabalgamiento, corrimiento/empuje/falla inversa *'thrust axis ' : eje de tracción / e. de empuje *'thrust block ' : bloque que cabalga, escama de cabalgamiento *'thrust borer ' : perforadora *'thrust coefficient ' : coeficiente de tracción *'thrust fault ' : falla inversa o de cobijadura/ f. de cabalgamiento *'thrust fault plane ' : plano de falla de cobijadura o de cabalgamiento *'thrust fold ' : cobijadura, cabalgamiento *'thrust moraine ' : morrena de corrimiento, (desplazada al rejuvenecerse el glaciar) *'thrust nappe ' : escama de cabalgamiento *'thrust outlier ' : klippe, montículo de afloramiento tectónico de manto de corrimiento *'thrust plane ' : superficie de cabalgamiento *'thrust pond ' : estanque somero en lecho de valle limitado de suelo con hielo + hierba *'thrust scarp ' : escarpe del corrimiento =e. a lo largo de escama de cabalgamiento *'thrust sheet ' : lámina de empuje, escama de cabalgamiento *'thrust sheet-top basin ' : cuenca de antepais, 'piggyback basin' *'thrust slice ' : rodaja- laja- escama-del corrimiento, limitado por fallas inversas *'thrust surface ' : superficie de cabalgamiento *'thrust system ' : sistema del empuje, s. del corrimiento; la disposición de sus fallas *'thucholite ' : tucholita, mezcla de mat. orgánica (hidrocarburos) y uraninita *'thufa ' : (térm. Islandia) montículos-hummock- de tierra *'thufur ' : montículo terroso cubierto de vegetación *'Thulean province ' : región de Tule, vulcanismo terciario, (Irlanda, Escocia Islandia..) *'Thule-Baffin moraine ' : morrena de Tule-Baffin *'thulite ' : thulita (min) *'Thumper ' : Tumper, (n. comer), aparato generador de ondas sísmicas *'tunderbolt ' : rayo/concha de belemnites *'tundercloud ' : cúmulonimbo, tipo de nube *'thunder egg ' : huevo del trueno', geodas pequeñas de ópalo-ágata -meteorizadas *'thunderstorm ' : tormenta *'thunder tube ' : fulgurito, gas natural poco común *'Thuringian ' : Thuringiense,Pérmico Sup. (sobre Saxoniense, bajo Triásico) *'thuringite ' : thuringita (min) *'thurm ' : cabo rocoso/ falla pequeña *'thurm cap ' : cabo bajo y rocoso *'thwart ' : transversal *'Thyssen gravimeter ' : gravímetro de Tyssen *'tibia ' : tibia *'tibiscumibe ' : tibiscumibe, min. monoclínico silicatado *'tickle ' : canalillo, cualquier pasaje estrecho que conecta masas amplias de agua *'tidal barrage ' : barrera mareal *'tidal basin ' : cubeta de marea /dique de marea, dársena de marea *'tidal bedding ' : estratificación debida a mareas en la bocana *'tidal bench mark ' : marca de referencia de -niveles alcanzados por- la marea *'tidal bore ' : macareo, pororoca *'tidal bulge ' : pandeo de la marea, efecto de la atración de la Luna sobre la marea *'tidal bundle ' : bulto de la marea *'tidal channel ' : estrecho o bocana donde fluye la marea *'tidal compartment ' : tramo influido por las mareas (rios) *'tidal constant ' : parámetros de la marea *'tidal correction ' : corrección luni-solar (gravimetría) *'tidal creek ' : cala de la marea, caleta, ensenada *'tidal current ' : corriente de marea = c. periódica *'tidal cuspate foreland ' : saliente arenoso costero *'tidal cycle ' : ciclo de la marea *'tidal datum ' : nivel de referencia para mareas *'tidal day ' : día de marea, día lunar (24 horas 50 min.) *'tidal delta ' : delta de marea, banco formado por mareas *'tidal-delta marsh ' : marjal del delta de marea *'tidal divide ' : divisoria de mareas de 2 bocanas adyacentes por las que fluye la marea *'tidal efficiency ' : eficacia de la marea, lo que sube el nivel agua en pozo -por la marea *'tidal epoch ' : desfasaje de marea = retardo de fase *'tidal flat ' : llanos cubiertos por la marea *'tidal flushing ' : vaciado por la marea de los sedimentos de un estuario *'tidal friction ' : fricción- desgaste- por la marea, con disipación de enegía *'tidal glacier ' : glaciar que desemboca en el mar *'tidal gravimeter ' : gravímetro de marea *'tidal inlet ' : canal estrecho o bocana por donde entra la marea *'tidal land ' : marisma, zona invadida por la pleamar *'tidalite ' : tidalita, sedimento depositado por las mareas *'tidal marsh ' : marisma invadida por la marea *'tidal outlet ' : estrecho o bocana por donde sale la marea *'tidal pole ' : polo de la marea *'tidal pool ' : charca residual de marea *'tidal potential ' : potencial de la marea *'tidal prism ' : prisma de marea, (vol. agua que entra o sale del puerto por la marea) *'tidal range ' : amplitud de la marea/ carrera de marea (bajamar-pleamar) *'tidal resonance theory ' : teoría de resonancia de la marea, como causa de deriva de continentes *'tidal river ' : río influido por la marea *'tidal sand ridge ' : caballón de arena de la marea *'tidal scour ' : erosión por fuertes corrientes de marea *'tidal stand ' : repunte de la marea *'tidal stream ' : ria / (sin. británico) corriente de marea *'tidal swamp ' : cienaga cubierta por agua dulce rechazada por la pleamar durante esta *'tidal water ' : orilla del mar / agua de la costa *'tidal wave ' : mar de fondo/ onda de marea (componente) / tsunami u ola de tormenta *'tidal wedge ' : cuña de la marea, estrechamiento bocana en extremo corriente abajo *'tide ' : marea *'tide amplitude ' : amplitud de la marea *'tide crack ' : grieta por la marea *'tide curve ' : curva de la marea, gráfico de las subidas y bajadas de mareas *'tide cycle ' : ciclo de la marea = c. mareal *'tide-dominated delta ' : delta del dominio mareal *'tide flat ' : llanura cubierta por la marea *'tide gage ' : mareómetro, escala de marea, aparato para medir altura de la marea *'tideland ' : marisma, estero *'tideless river ' : río no afectado por las mareas *'tide pole ' : mareómetro, escala de marea, aparato para medir altura de la marea *'tide pool ' : balsas de la marea *'tide predictor ' : predictor de mareas *'tide race ' : corriente de agua por diferencia amplitudes marea en extremos de canal *'tide range ' : régimen de marea *'tide rip ' : vórtice, hervidero de marea, una interferencia entre mareas *'tide staff ' : escala de mareas (puertos) / regla de mareas *'tide station ' : estación- para el estudio -de las mareas *'tidewater ' : orilla del mar / agua de la costa *'tide water glacier ' : glaciar que desemboca en mar deshelado *'tidewell ' : fuente de flujo y reflujo (periódicos) *'tie ' : unión, travesaño *'tie geophys ' : unión a nuevas redes geofis *'tie surv ' : medición de referencia campo/ med. de comprobación (topog) *'tie bar ' : tómbolo =barra que une dos islas *'tie in ' : enlace o referencia de una estación con otra *'tied island ' : tómbolo *'tie line chem ' : línea de equlibrio quim, en diagramas de fase *'tie line surv ' : línea de vinculación con la investigación campo *'tiemannite ' : tiemannita (min) *'tienshanite ' : tienshanita (min) *'tie point ' : punto de amarre / p. de cierre (topog) / p. de conexión *'tier ' : capa, fila, tongada *'tiering ' : disponiendo en gradas *'tie-rod ' : tirante *'tierra blanca ' : (térm esp) caliche *'tie time ' : tiempo de enlace (sísmica) *'tiff ' : mineral espático (calcacita, barita) *'Tiffanian ' : Tiffaniense, Paleoceno Sup. ame. (sobre Torrejoniense, bajo Clarkfork.) *'TIGER ' : Referencias y Codificado Geográfico Topológicamente Integrado *'tiger sandstone ' : arenisca fajeada *'tiger’s-eye ' : ojo de tigre= var. de crocidolita *'tight fold ' : pliegue apretado *'tight fracture ' : fractura cerrada *'tight hole ' : pozo de perforación del que se guarda toda la información por sondista *'tightness ' : compacidad, impermeabilidad/ tensión *'tight rock ' : roca compacta *'tight sand ' : arena compacta *'Tiglian ' : Tigliense =Tegeliano, Plioceno inf. (sobre Pretigliense, bajo Eburon.) *'tikhonenkovite ' : tikhonenkovita (min) *'tilasite ' : tilasita (min) *'tile ' : losa, teja *'tiled ' : enlosado *'tile ore ' : ziquelina, cuprita (min)rojiza *'tilestone ' : tilestone (térm ingl) losas de arenisca *'tiling ' : solapado de imágenes de satélite *'till ' : till, barro y cantos graciáricos, depósitos acarreados por un glaciar *'till ball ' : bola de till *'till billow ' : acumulación de acarreos glaciáricos de superficie ondulada *'till crevasse filling ' : grieta rellenada de acarreos *'tilleyite ' : tilleyita (min) *'tillite ' : tillita, till - acarreos glaciáricos- endurecido *'tilloid ' : tilloide= semejante a acarreos glaciáricos *'till plain ' : llanura de till = ll. de acarreos glaciáricos *'till-shadow hill ' : cerro glaciar sin núcleo de roca resistente con pendiente suave al sur *'till sheet ' : manto de acarreos glaciáricos *'tillstone ' : canto, bloque, glaciares = tillstone *'till tumulus ' : montículo de acarreos glaciáricos *'till wall ' : pared o caballón de acarreos glaciáricos *'tilly ' : compuesto o teniendo la naturaleza de un till glaciar *'tilt ' : inclinación, vuelco/Distorsión por inclin. en fotografías aéreas *'tilt angle ' : ángulo de inclinación *'tilt block ' : bloque basculado = b. fallado basculado *'tilt boundary ' : límite del subgrano, defecto cristalino planar que rodea al subgrano *'tilted fault block ' : bloque inclinado por efecto de falla *'tilted iceberg ' : iceberg inclinado *'tilted photograph ' : fotografía inclinada *'tilth ' : terreno arable *'tilting ' : inclinación, basculamiento *'tiltmeter ' : inclinómetro (sismología, vulcanología), medidor de la inclinación *'tilt slide ' : deslizamiento por gravedad *'timazite ' : timazita, r. íg. *'timber ' : madera, maderamen/ viga, madero *'timbering ' : entibado *'timberline ' : límite de vegetación arbórea =línea -límite- de árboles *'timberless ' : sin entibar *'timber support ' : entibado de madera *'time ' : tiempo *'time at shoot point ' : tiempo de llegada (a superficie) en el punto de disparo *'time break ' : marca del momento de la explosión (sísmica) /momento de descanso *'time constant ' : constante de tiempo *'time-correlation ' : cronocorrelación = correlación de edades, o tiempos *'time-depth chart ' : mapa-gráfico-: tiempo- profundidad *'time-depth curve ' : curva tiempo-profundidad, en sísmica *'time-distance curve ' : curva tiempo-distancia = dromocrónica *'time domain ' : dominio temporal, medidas en función del tiempo *'time-domain electromagnetic method ' : método electromagnético de dominio temporal, en función del tiempo *'time gradient ' : gradiente de tiempos *'time integral ' : integral respecto al tiempo *'time lag ' : retardo de tiempo/ desfasamiento cronológico/ t. de retardo *'time-lapse seismology ' : sismología de un lapso de tiempo, repitiendo una investigación *'time lead ' : llegada de energía sísmica, antes de esperada/ adelanto de fase (sísm) *'time-level correlation ' : correlación tiempo-niveles, en estudios climáticos *'time line ' : línea isocrona, en cortes, en formaciones, geológicos, de la misma edad *'time migration ' : migración en el tiempo *'time of advent ' : tiempo de llegada (a superficie) en el punto de disparo *'time of arrival ' : tiempo de llegada (a superficie) en el punto de disparo *'time of concentration ' : tiempo de concentración *'time of recovery ' : tiempo de recuperación *'time of shock at the origin ' : hora del sismo en su origen *'time-parallel ' : tiempo-paralelo *'time plane ' : nivel- horizonte- estratigráfico que identifica un instante geológico *'time recorder ' : cronógrafo *'time-rock span ' : distribución estratigráfica-geológica- de una especie *'time-rock unit ' : unidad tiempo-roca (no usar); unidad cronoestratigráfica *'time sag ' : combadura bajo acumulación de gas; indicador de hidrocarburos *'time scale ' : escala de tiempo geológico *'time section ' : representación gráfica de registros sísmicos de reflexión, en una línea *'time series ' : series cronológicas *'time settlement curve ' : curva de sedimentación-tiempo *'time-set unit ' : unidad estratig. dispuesta en sets de duración continua en el tiempo *'time signal ' : señal horaria *'time slice ' : intervalo- fracción- de tiempo / muestra de medidas sísmicas, en 3D *'time-stability hypothesis ' : hipótesis tiempo-estabilidad *'time standard ' : tiempo normal / patrón horario *'time-stratigraphic (rocks units) ' : unidades litológicas definidas por sus edades *'time-stratigraphic facies ' : facies cronoestratigráficas *'time-stratigraphic unit ' : unidad cronoestratigráfica *'time-stratigraphy ' : cronoestratigrafía *'time tie ' : enlace de tiempos (sísmica) *'time-transgressive ' : diacrónico, transgresivo en el tiempo *'time-transitional ' : tiempo de transición ;de unidad estratig. pasando de uno a otro periodo *'time unit ' : unidad de tiempo geológico *'time value ' : intervalo de tiempo, de una discontinuidad, .. *'timing line ' : marcas de tiempos (en los registros sísmicos) *'tin ' : estaño, elemento químico /min *'tinaja ' : tinaja, pilancón, olla *'tinajita ' : (térm esp) tinajita, cavidad de disolución, en calizas *'tinaksite ' : tinaksita (min) *'tin bound ' : demarcar una mina de estaño *'tincal ' : borax *'tincalconite ' : tincalconita (min) *'tind ' : (térm noruego) cima glaciar separada de cadena montañosa principal *'tinder ore ' : var. impura de jamesonita *'tinguaite ' : tinguaita, var. textural de fonolita, típica de diques *'tinguaitic ' : tinguaítico, de textura y/o composición como tinguaita *'tinkal ' : tincal= borax *'tinker ' : pizarra carbonosa *'tinker's clay ' : mezcla de arcilla refractária, arena fina, amianto y agua *'tin ore ' : casiterita= min. de estaño *'tin pyrites ' : estannina (min) *'tinsel ' : flagelo en forma de látigo *'tin spar ' : casiterita (min) *'tinsleyite ' : tinsleyita (min) *'tinstone ' : casiterita (min) *'tint ' : tinte/ color, matíz *'tinticite ' : tinticita (min) *'tintinaite ' : tintinaita (min) *'tintinnid ' : tintínido, un protozoário ciliado; del Jurásico al presente -zool *'tin-white cobalt ' : esmaltita (min) *'tinzenite ' : tinzenita (min) *'Tioughniogan ' : Tioughniogiense, parte media del Devónico Med. ameri. *'tip ' : escombrera/ montón de nieve de alud/ inclinación /fotog. aérea) *'tip paleont ' : ápice paleont, parte inicial inversamente cónica, en arqueociátidos *'tiphic ' : tífico, de pantanos *'tiphon ' : diapirismo *'tip line ' : línea de contorno, de la terminación de la superficie de falla *'tip-line fold ' : pliegue de línea de contorno, encontrado a lo largo del contorno de falla *'tipper ' : matriz de correlación; en medidas de campo magnético *'tipper machine ' : basculador/camión basculante *'tipple ' : volcadero/ basculador de camiones/ enganche superior (jaulas minas) *'tiptopite ' : tiptopita (min) *'tiragalloite ' : tiragalloita (min) *'Tiraspolian ' : Tiraspoliense, Pleistoceno (tras Tamaniense) este europeo *'tirodite ' : tirodita (min) *'tisinalite ' : tisinalita (min) *'tissue ' : tejido *'titanaugite ' : titanoaugita (min) *'titanates ' : titanatos, sales de Ti *'titanic iron ore ' : ilmenita (min) *'titaniferous ' : titanífero, que tiene Ti *'titanite ' : titanita (min) *'titanochromite ' : titanocromita (min) *'titanoferrite ' : titanoferrita (min) *'titanomaghemite ' : titanomaghemita (min) *'titanomagnetite ' : titanomagnetita (min) *'Tithonian ' : Titoniense (Titónico), Jurásico Sup. (sobre Kimmeridg., bajo Cretác.) *'tivanite ' : tivanita (min) *'tjaele ' : (térm suizo) terreno congelado, no es un permafrost *'tjosite ' : (térm n rec) tjosita, fonolita porfídica con nefelina; como jacupirang. *'tlalocite ' : tlalocita (min) *'tlapallite ' : tlapallita (min) *'TLC ' : TLC = cromatografía en capa fina *'toadback marl ' : (raro uso) marga en 'dorso de sapo', m. no laminada, fractura grumosa *'toad’s-eye tin ' : variedad de casiterita *'toadstone ' : toadstone, r. bás. intrus. en calizas carboníferas Inglat./ objeto fosilizado *'toadstool rock ' : roca en forma de seta *'Toarcian ' : Toarciense, Jurásico Inf. ( sobre Pliensbachiense, bajo Bajociense) *'tobacco jack ' : (térm. minero) wolframita *'tobacco rock ' : (térm. EE.UU)'roca de tabaco' , r. que puede contener uranio *'tobelite ' : tobelita (min) *'tobermorite ' : tobermorita (min) *'tochilinite ' : tochilinita (min) *'tocornalite ' : tocornalita (min) *'toddite ' : toddita (min) *'todorokite ' : todorokita (min) *'toe coast ' : umbral que separa playa de anteplaya costa *'toe drill ' : fondo- base de la perforación perforación *'toe fault ' : pie- borde delantero- de escama falla *'toe move ' : pie-parte inf. adelantada -del deslizamiento ladera de masa *'toe slopes ' : pie de ladera = p. de talud laderas *'toe hole ' : barreno en parte inferior -pie- del frente de arranque *'toenail ' : diaclasas curvadas *'toernebohmite ' : toernebohmita= törnebohmita (min) *'toeset ' : toeset, parte asintótica basal de delta tipo Gilbert *'toe-tap flood plain ' : llanura de inundación 'toe-tap', extremo exterior de lóbulo de meandro *'toft ' : (térm ing) cerro aislado en región llana, c. testigo *'toise ' : (térm fran) toise =' longitud de brazos', medida de 1,949 m. *'tokeite ' : (uso n rec) tokeita, basalto picrítico similar a schönfelsita *'tokkoite ' : tokkoita (min) *'tolbachite ' : tolbachita (min) *'tolerance ' : tolerancia, intervalo de valores límite que una variable puede admitir *'Tolkowsky theorical brilliant cut ' : talla teórica de brillante Tolkowsky = talla de brillante americana *'tolovkite ' : tolovkita (min) *'tolt ' : cerro aislado *'tombarthite ' : tombarthita (min) *'tombolo ' : tómbolo, barra de arena de conexión costa -isla *'tombolo cluster ' : tómbolos en rosario = t. complejos *'tombolo island ' : isla del tombolo = i. del enlace *'tombolo series ' : tómbolos en rosario = t. complejos *'tomichite ' : tomichita (min) *'tomite ' : tomita carbón boghead *'Tommotian ' : Tommotiense, Cámbrico Inf. ruso (sobre Precámb., bajo Atdabaniense) *'tomography ' : tomografía, representación gráfica de detalles de un plano del subsuelo *'tonalite ' : tonalita, r. plut. *'Tonawandan ' : Tonawandiense, parte media Silúrico Med. amer. *'tongbaite ' : tongbaita (min) *'Tongrian ' : Tongriense, Oligoceno Inf. (sobre Ludiense- Eoc., bajo Rupeliense) *'tongs ' : pinzas, tenazas *'tongue bot ' : lígula bot *'tongue coast ' : lengua de tierra costa *'tongue glaciol ' : lengua glaciar glaciol, extensión de su parte inferior *'tongue ice ' : lengua de hielo hielo, de varios kilómetros; por viento y corriente *'tongue rocks ' : apófisis int *'tongue oceanog ' : lengua oceánica oceanog, de un tipo de agua dentro de otro tipo *'tongue stratig ' : lengua estratigráfica = cuña e. estratig *'tongue streams ' : lóbulo- terreno algo más elevado- de meandro corrientes *'tongue volc ' : lengua volcánica = frente de colada de lava volc *'tongue shaped ' : ovalado, en forma de lengua *'Tonian ' : Toniense, Neoproterozóico. De 1,000 a 850 Ma. *'tonnage-volume factor ' : el número de pies cúbicos en una tonelada de mineral *'Tonolowajan ' : Tonolowajiense, parte media del Cayugiense (Gotlandés Sup) amer. *'tonsbergite ' : (térm obs) tonsbergita, r. íg roja alterada, parece larvikita *'tonstein ' : tonstein, r. arcillosa en series westfalienses del Carbonífero productivo *'tool ' : herramienta *'tool dresser ' : sondista ayudante *'toolmark ' : marca labrada, m. de corriente, por impacto de objeto penetrante *'toolpusher ' : sondista *'tooth ' : diente, pua, *'toothpaste lava ' : lava viscosa en -forma de -pasta dentífrica *'tooth plate ' : placa dentada, modificación apertural interna de testa de foraminíf.-zool *'tooth shell ' : escafópodo, una clase de moluscos marinos -zool *'top gem ' : tallado en corona gema *'top move ' : parte superior, coronación de masa *'top dep ' : cima, coronación/ sin. de cantero yacimiento *'top stratig ' : cima, tope superior -en dep. petróleo estratig *'topaz ' : topacio (min) *'topazolite ' : topazolita (min) *'topaz quartz ' : citrino = topacio español (min) *'topaz rhyolite ' : riolita de topacio = r. peralumínica *'topaxolita ' : topazolita, andradita (min) *'top-coal ' : carbón de la capa más alta de un grupo *'top conglomerate ' : conglomerado de coronación= c. del techo *'top-discordance ' : discordancia de cima, en estratig. sísmica *'top heading method ' : método de avance y bancos contínuos *'top hole ' : barreno de techo / realce, labor desde el techo *'topedeme ' : topedema, dema que ocupa un área geográfica particular *'topical map ' : mapa temático *'toplap ' : biselamiento somital, terminación sup. de estrato progradante *'topocentric horizon ' : horizonte topocéntrico = h. aparente *'topochemistry ' : topoquímica, modelo localización especies atómicas diferentes en cristal. *'topocline ' : topoclina, clina referida a una zona geográfica *'top of dam ' : coronación de una presa *'topogenous peat ' : turba topógena, su contenido de humedad depende de superficie agua *'topographic ' : topográfico *'topographic adjustment ' : equilibrio erosivo/ ajuste topográfico *'topographic adolescence ' : juventud topográfica, adolescencia *'topographic-bathymetric map ' : mapa topográfico-batimético *'topographic contour ' : curva de nivel *'topographic correction cart ' : corrección topográfica cartog *'topographic correction geophys ' : corrección topográfica (gravimetría) geofís *'topographic deflection of the vertical ' : desviación topográfica de la vertical *'topographic depression ' : depresión topográfica = d. cerrada *'topographic desert ' : desierto topográfico = d. de muy escasas aguas de lluvia *'topographic divide ' : divisoria topográfica *'topographic effect ' : efecto (perturbación) topográfica *'topographic expression ' : expresión topográfica, la manera de hacer más comprensible la topog. *'topographic feature ' : rasgo topográfico *'topographic form ' : forma topográfica *'topographic grain ' : grano topográfico, alineamiento y dirección de caracteres del relieve *'topographic high ' : elevación topográfica, cima *'topographic infance ' : infancia fisiográfica *'topographic inversion ' : inversión topográfica, una ilusión óptica *'topographic license ' : licencia topográfica, libertad de añadir o no elementos en la topografía *'topographic low ' : depresión topográfica *'topographic map ' : mapa topográfico *'topographic maturity ' : madurez topográfica = m. del relieve *'topographic old age ' : senilidad del relieve *'topographic plain ' : llanura topográfica *'topographic reversal ' : inversión topográfica *'topographic scale ' : textura topográfica (espaciado de las líneas de avenamiento) *'topographic survey ' : estudio-levantamiento- topográfico *'topographic texture ' : estructura del relieve *'topographic trench ' : depresión topográfica grande, en forma de trinchera *'topographic unconformity ' : disconformidad topográfica; relación entre dos tipologías de paisaje *'topographic youth ' : juventud del relieve *'topography ' : topografía *'topological error ' : error topológico; en sistemas de información espacial *'topologically distinct ' : distinto topológicamente *'topologic path length ' : distancia eslabón = longitud de distancia topológica *'topology cart ' : topología cartog, estudio propiedades de configuraciones geométricas *'topology cryst ' : topología crist, conectividad de estructura cristalina *'topology geochem ' : topología geoquim, relación espacial entre elementos invariantes *'topometry ' : topometría, trata de las mediciones llevadas a cabo sobre el terreno *'toposequence ' : toposequencia, secuencia de tipos de suelos según posición en ladera *'toposphere ' : toposfera, biosfera *'topostratic unit ' : unidad topostrática, parte local de unidad estrática, una u. local *'topo-stratigraphic unit ' : unidad topo-estratigráfica = u. e. regional conveniente *'topostratigraphy ' : topoestratigrafía = proestratigrafía; introducción a la e. *'topotactic ' : topotáctico, adj. de topotáxia *'topotaxial ' : topotaxial, adj. de topotáxia *'topotaxy ' : topotáxia, movimiento inducido por diferencias espaciales de intensidad.. *'topotaxy crist ' : topotáxia cristalina, orientación mutua de 2 crist. de distintas espécies.. *'topotype ' : topotipo, espécimen de la localidad del tipo original *'topozone ' : topozona = zona de rango local = z. de r. parcial *'topozonite ' : topozonita, unidad bioestrática-desarrollo local de una acrozona *'topple ' : realce (minas)/ vuelco, desplome, en movimiento de masas de terreno *'top-rod ' : sonda de cabeza *'topset ' : capas de tapadera= estratos superiores ( deltas de ríos) *'topset bed ' : estratos secundarios o superiores (estratificación cruzada) *'topsets ' : capas horizontales superiores (estratificación cruzada) *'topshell ' : concha cónica de caracol = trompo *'topside ' : parte superior/ amurada *'topslicing ' : labores por tramos horizontales *'topsoil ' : mantillo/ capa superior del suelo *'top wall ' : techo *'top water ' : agua superior (petróleo) *'tor ' : tor/ relieve ruiniforme aislado/rocas aborregadas *'torbanite ' : torbanita, var. de pizarra petrolífera/ var. de carbón graso *'torbanite coal ' : carbón 'boghead' *'torbernite ' : torbernita (min) *'torca ' : (térm español) torca, depresión cerrada amplia mas o menos circular *'torch peat ' : turba antorcha, turba resinosa cerosa de procedencia polínica *'tordrillite ' : (térm obs) tordrillita, r. íg. alaskita porfídica *'toreva-block slice ' : desprendimiento de un bloque, con rotación *'tornado ' : tornado, ciclón menor *'törnebohmite ' : törnebohmita (min) *'tornote ' : tornota, espícula de esponja monaxónica con extremos apuntados -zool *'toroid ' : toroide, un calco, molde, normalmente de arena, hecho por remolino *'torose load cast ' : moldes de carga ondulados *'torque ' : par de fuerzas, momento/ torque *'Torrands ' : Torrands, un Andisol *'Torrejonian ' : Torrejoniense, Eoceno Inf. amer. (sobre Dragoniense, bajo Tiffaniense) *'torrent ' : torrente *'torrent built levee ' : depósitos en las orillas de los torrentes, formando bancos *'torrent course ' : tramo torrential *'torrential cross-bedding ' : estratificación cruzada torrencial, una e. c. tabular *'torrential delta ' : delta de un torrente, cono de deyección *'torrential plain ' : llanura torrencial (antes); ahora se dice pedimento, glacis de ablación *'torrential pot-hole ' : marmita de gigante *'torrential stream ' : corriente torrencial, torrente *'torrent of mud ' : torrente de barro *'torrent portion ' : tramo torrential de un río *'torrent tract ' : tramo del torrente *'Torrerts ' : Torrerts, un Vertisol *'torreyite ' : torreyita (min)= delta-mooreita *'torricellian chamber ' : cámara torricelliana, caverna- puede dar lugar a surgencia vauclusiana *'torrid zone ' : zona tórrida *'Torrox ' : Torrox, un Oxisol *'torshear ' : cizallar por torsión *'torsion ' : torsión *'torsion balance ' : balanza de torsión *'torsion coefficient ' : coeficiente de torsión *'torsion fault ' : falla rumbo-deslizante/ f. de salto en dirección *'torsion gliding ' : deslizamiento de torsión *'torsion head ' : cabezal de torsión *'torsion joint ' : diaclasa de torsión *'torsion magnetometer ' : magnetómetro de torsión *'torsion modulus ' : módulo de torsión = m. de rigidez *'torsion period ' : periodo de oscilación por torsión *'torsion wire ' : hilo de torsión *'torsional strain ' : deformación torsional *'torsional stress ' : esfuerzo torsional *'torso mountain ' : montañas residuales = monadnock *'torso plain ' : llanuras residuales *'torticone ' : torticono, concha enrrollada en espiral *'tortoise ' : tortuga / bloques que se desprenden del techo *'Tortonian ' : Tortoniense, Mioceno Sup.(sobre Serravalliense, bajo Messiniense) *'tortuga ' : (térm esp) tortuga = geófono ( term familiar) *'tortuosity elect ' : tortuosidad eléctrica(eléct) *'tortuosity hydraul ' : tortuosidad hidráulicahidraul *'tortuous flow ' : flujo tortuoso = f. turbulento *'torus ' : toro, invaginación o protuberancia de la exina, en esporas- bot *'toryhillite ' : (uso n rec) toryhillita, r. plut. con albita, nefel., clinopirox.,granate.. *'tosca ' : (térm esp) tosca, dep. de carbonato cálcico/ caliza coralina blanda *'toscanite ' : (uso no rec) toscanita, r. volc., var. de riodacita *'tosudite ' : tosudita, interestratificación 1:1 de clorita (min)y smectita (min) *'total absorptance ' : absorsancia-factor de absorción-total *'total cross section ' : sección eficaz total *'total depth ' : profundidad total = p. máxima alcanzada en pozo *'total displacement ' : desplazamiento total *'total dissolved solids ' : total de sólidos disueltos *'total drag ' : resistencia total al avance *'total exposure ' : irradiación total *'total field ' : campo total, vector suma de compònentes de un campo = Intensidad t. *'total field resistivity ' : resistividad del campo total, computación de r. aparente (solo magnitud) *'total-fusion age ' : datación fusión- total, datación con Ar, fundido *'total hardness ' : dureza total = d. del agua *'total head ' : caida íntegra= c. total (saltos de agua) *'total intensity geophys ' : intensidad- o campo- total geofís *'total intensity magnet ' : intensidad total magnet, del campo magnético = i. mag. total *'total magnetic intensity ' : intensidad magnética total, del campo magnético *'total magnetic ' : total magnético *'total passing ' : transporte de sedimentos sin deposición *'total porosity ' : porosidad total = porosidad *'total-range zone ' : zona del rango-total, comprende los estratos con variaciones de un fosil *'total reflection ' : reflexión total *'total-rock ' : el conjunto de toda la roca *'total runoff ' : escurrimiento total = e. de agua *'total slip ' : deslizamiento neto *'total station ' : taquímetro *'total strain ' : deformación total = d. finita = d. finita total *'total throw ' : salto total *'total time correction ' : corrección de tiempo de totales, en prospección sísmica *'total vacuity ' : vacío total, hiato en secuencia estratigráf. por erosión y no deposición *'total vector ' : campo total (geof) *'T-O-T structure ' : estructuraT-O-T (acrón. inglés); e. silicato en láminas. (Tetra-Octaed.) *'touchstone ' : piedra de toque, lidita, basanita, p. Lidiana, jaspe negro *'tough ' : tenaz, resistente *'tour ' : turno de sondista *'tourelle ' : (térm fran) torrecita, ( de caliza) en zona cárstica *'tourmaline ' : turmalina (min) *'tourmalinite ' : turmalinita, a veces estratiform., r. en filones o lentic. 20% turmalina *'tourmalinization ' : turmalinización, introducción o reemplazamiento por turmalina *'tourmalite ' : tourmalita, r. compuesta casi toda de turmalina y cuarzo *'Tournaisian ' : Tournaisiense, Carbonífero Inf. (sobre Famen.- Devon., bajo Viseense) *'tour report ' : informe de la perforación-petróleo, gas-a dos columnas *'tow ' : pizarra arcillosa oscura y compacta/ lo que va remolcado *'towan ' : duna costera de arena en Cornwall, Inglat. *'tower ' : torre/ grua de torre *'tower coral ' : coral de torre, var. de coraloide subacuático de lagunas someras *'tower karst ' : carst de torres= torreones cársticos (en China) *'tower rock ' : peñasco atorreonado *'towering ' : creciente *'towhead ' : isla aluvial baja en corriente-rio, a veces con vegetación *'township ' : municipio/ unidad catastral de 36 millas cuadradas *'township line ' : línea -límite-del municipio *'toxa ' : toxa, espícula de esponja monaxónica silícea, con arco central -zool *'Toyonian ' : Toyoniense, Cámbrico Sup. ruso (sobre Botomiense, bajo Amgaiense) *'TP ' : TP = polen de arbol/momento crítico/punto de cambio/p.inflexión/.. *'T phase ' : Fase T, sísmica -de un periodo de 1 seg.o menos *'T plane ' : plano T = p. de deslizamiento -en cristalog.; en geo. estruct. *'trab ' : rayo complejo o en varilla en esponjas anthaspidelidas- zool *'trabecula bot ' : trabécula bot, parte con forma de bastón, de pared celular *'trabecula paleont ' : trabecula paleont, estruct. columnar, atraviesa espacio como puente *'trabecular columella ' : columela trabecular, en corales escleractínios, formada por trabéculas *'trabecular linkage ' : unión trabecular, unón entre centros de esqueletos coralinos -zool *'trabecular network ' : red trabecular, de trabéculas esponja formadas de esclerosoma -zool *'trabeculate chorate cyst ' : quiste corado trabeculado, en dinoflagelados *'trace geochem ' : trazas, geoquim *'tracemeteorol ' : trazas de lluvia meteorol, cantidad precipitación insuficiente de medir *'trace paleont ' : rastro, pista, traza, huella, pisada, icnofósil paleont *'trace seis ' : traza sísmica, línea de registro sís *'trace geol ' : traza de superficie estructural estruc su intersección con el suelo *'trace element ' : elemento en trazas *'traceable ' : rastreable, observable *'traceable fault ' : falla observable *'trace element ' : elemento en trazas = microelemento = e. menor *'trace fossil ' : rastro, pista, traza, huella, pisada, icnofósil paleont *'trace of rain ' : vestigios de lluvia *'tracer ' : trazador, sustancia usada para seguir un río *'trace slip ' : deslizamiento según la traza de un plano de referencia *'trace-slip fault ' : falla rumbo-deslizante, f. con movimiento según la traza *'trachea ' : tráquea *'tracheid ' : traqueida, elemento conductor del xilema -bot *'tracheophyte ' : traqueofita, miembro de rama filogenética plantas con tejido vascular *'trachographic map ' : mapa tracuográfico = mapa pictórico fisiográfico *'trachyandesite ' : traquiandesita, r. volc. *'trachybasalt ' : traquibasalto, r. volc. *'trachydacite ' : traquidacita, r. volc. *'trachydiscontinuity ' : traquidiscontinuidad, discont. con superficie irregular (térm prop) *'trachydolerite ' : traquidolerita, (uso n rec), Basalto alcalino /r. interm .: basalto-traquita *'trachyophitic ' : traquiofitica, text. ofítica en r. ígn. *'trachyostracous ' : traquiostraco = de concha gruesa *'trachyte ' : traquita, r. volc. *'trachytic ' : traquítica, text. R. ígn. Volcánica, microlitos feldespato alineados *'trachytoid ' : traquitoide, clasificación provisional en campo de r. como las traquita *'tracing paper ' : papel transparente = p. de calco *'track paleont ' : pista paleont, estructura dejada por fósil,al andar, perforar.. *'track photo ' : pista, rastro fotografía *'tracking ' : rastreando/sondeo/seguimiento/ localización... *'tracking radar ' : radar de seguimiento-de rastréo-de exploración *'trackway ' : via, carriles/ línea de pisadas/ rastro de actividad orgánica *'tract geog ' : tracto, comarca, pais geog, definido de forma precisa *'tract streams ' : tracto, tramo corrientes *'traction struc geol ' : tracción geol estruc *'traction sed ' : tracción sed, tipo de transporte *'tractionite ' : traccionita, sedim. clást., tamaño arena, bien estratif., de agua o viento *'traction load ' : carga arrastrada por lecho de río *'tractive current ' : corriente en contacto con el fondo y que transporta sedimentos *'tractive force ' : fuerza tractiva *'trade-wind desert ' : desierto tropical *'trade winds ' : vientos alisios *'trafficability ' : traficabilidad, transitabilidad *'traffic pan ' : tacho de presión/ suelo horizontal compactado por maquinaria *'trail geol ' : sendero, camino, pista glac *'trail move ' : crioturbado de masa *'trail paleont ' : pista de pisada paleont *'trailed fault ' : falla desviada por otra anterior *'trailer ' : réplica de un terremoto *'trailing edge ' : margen pasivo/sin. flanco terminal/corte superf. falla y superf. Geoló. *'trailing margin ' : margen pasivo *'trailing spit ' : flecha de arena ( en costa) *'trail of a fault ' : brecha de falla *'trails ' : pistas, rastros de pisadas, de fósiles *'train ' : tren de cantos glaciares, senda de rocas/ camino de herradura *'training data ' : datos para diferenciar usos del suelo, en imágenes digitalizadas *'train of stones ' : ringlero de bloques de roca *'train of waves ' : trayectoria *'trajectory struc geol ' : trayectoria [ exp de geol estruc] *'trajectory seis ' : trayectoria, camino seguido por las ondas sísmicas sis *'tram level ' : galería de arrastre *'tramming ' : transporte por vagonetas *'tramp ' : vagoneta *'tranquil flow ' : flujo tranquilo = f. subcrítico/ caudal subcrítico (hidráulica) *'tranquillityite ' : tranquillitiita (min) *'transceiver ' : transceptor, hace funciones de receptor y de transmisor *'transcontinental geophysical survey ' : estudio geofísico transcontinental *'transcrystalline fracture ' : fractura transcristalina o transgranular, sigue ejes de retícula cristal. *'transcurrent fault ' : falla transcurrente, de salto en dirección *'transducer ' : transductor, convierte una señal de un tipo de energía en otra *'transect ' : transecto, línea -banda -perfil- de muestreo/ cortar *'transecting cleavage ' : clivaje cortante, de un pliegue, de forma que su eje no queda en plano c. *'transection glacier ' : glaciar de intersección/ g. que recubre un sistema de valles *'transfer ' : traslado, intercambio, transferencia *'transfer fault ' : falla de transferencia, f. rumbodeslizante que une 2 segmentos de rift.. *'transfer impedance ' : impedancia de transferencia / i. de intersincronización *'transfer percentage ' : porcentaje de transferencia; sobre concentra. de elemento en agua mar. *'transfer zone ' : zona de transferencia, donde el deslizamiento pasa de una falla a otra *'transfluence ' : transfluencia, paso lengua glaciar por las partes bajas del borde glaciar. *'transformation chem ' : transformación química quím = transmutación *'transformation cryst ' : transformación cristalina crist= t. de fase = inversión cristalina *'transformation petrology ' : transformación petrográfica petrología= granitización *'transformation photo ' : transformación fotográ proyectarla a otro plano, por rotac., transla,... *'transformation stat ' : transformación estadística estad, un algoritmo matemático *'transformational breccia ' : brecha transformacional; por colapso en cuerpo estratigráfica. vertical *'transformational faulting ' : fallado transformacional, f. de cizalla por transforma. fase miner. rápida *'transformation series ' : serie de la transformación = morfoclina *'transformation twin ' : macla de transformación; una macla cristalina *'transformed wave ' : onda transformada, onda P convertida en o S -o viceversa *'transform fault ' : falla transformante, una f. rumbodeslizante en límite de placas *'transformism ' : transformismo, teoría- origen del granito por granitización, no magmat. *'transformist ' : transformista =antimagmatista/ seguidor teoria transformismo *'transfusion ' : transfusión, entrada o salida de fluido hidrotermal en roca-da granito *'transgression ' : transgresión, invasión del mar sobre el continente *'transgressive ' : transgresivo, intrusión íg. Menor, tabular, que corta r. local/ de transg. *'transgressive advance ' : avance transgresivo, el de una transgresión marina *'transgressive lag ' : lag transgresivo, (en sedimentología) *'transgressive overlap ' : superposición transgresiva, por efecto de la transgresión *'transgressive reef ' : arrecife transgresivo, en costa en retroceso *'transgressive sequence ' : secuencia transgresiva, refleja un episodio transgresivo *'transgressive sediments ' : sedimentos transgresivos, los de una trangresión marina *'transgressive shoreline ' : costa transgresiva, que va siendo invadida por mar=c. retrogradante *'transgressive surface ' : superficie transgresiva *'transgressive systems tract ' : cortejo sedimentario transgresivo= 'trangressive systems tract' = TST *'transient elect ' : transitorio, corriente momentánea elect *'transient evol ' : transeúnte, transitorio, momentáneo evol *'transient beach ' : playa transitoria; pierde arena x oleaje fuerte y recupera por corrientes *'transient creep ' : fluencia viscosa transitoria, viscofluencia pasajera *'transient electromagnetic method ' : método electromagnético transitorio *'transient method ' : método (eléctrico) transitorio, se interpreta su señal en función -tiempo *'transient response ' : respuesta en régimen transitorio *'transient snowline ' : línea de nieves transitoria = línea de nieves *'transient strain ' : tensión transitoria (poco u) = recuperación de fluencia *'transit ' : tránsito, paso por meridiano, círculo merid./teodolito de brújula *'Transition ' : Transición, nombre (obs) dado a r. entre primitivas cristalinas y estratif. *'transitional área ' : zona de transición *'transitional basalt ' : basalto de transición, a veces sin. de tholeiíta de olivino *'transitional fossils ' : fósiles de transición, colectivamente forman secuencias *'transitional-water ' : agua de transición (con profundidad entre 1/25 y 1/2 la altura de olas) *'transitional-water wave ' : ola de agua de transición, desde zonas profundas a someras *'transition bed ' : capa de transición *'transition metal ' : metal de la serie de transición *'transition point ' : punto de inversión *'transition temperature ' : temperatura de transición, punto de inversión *'transition zone ' : zona de transición, en el manto superior- entre 410- 670 km. *'transit compass ' : teodolito de brújula *'transit line ' : línea de colimación *'transit-mixed ' : mezclado durante el transporte *'transitory frozen ground ' : suelo transitoriamente helado, durante horas o días *'transitory pygidium ' : pigidio transitorio de trilobite -zool *'transit station ' : estación topográfica *'transit theodolite ' : teodolito *'transit time ' : tiempo de tránsito/T. de propagación/ t. de recorrido *'transit traverse ' : itinerario levantamiento topográfico con medida ángulos con teodolito *'translation ' : translación *'translational ' : translatorio, movimiento en una sola dirección, sin rotación *'translational fault ' : falla con translación *'translational movement ' : movimiento de translación *'translational slide ' : deslizamiento translacional, en r. incompetentes *'translation gliding ' : translación por resbalamiento / deslizamiento cristalino *'translation lattice ' : celdilla de translación / c. cristalina *'translation plane ' : plano de translación = p. de deslizamiento *'translation vector ' : vector translación *'translatory fault ' : falla en tijera o rotatoria = f. translacional *'translatory movement ' : movimiento de la translación = m. traslatorio *'trans link ' : tramo trans de río, rodeado por tributarios desde lados opuestos *'translucent ' : translúcido *'translucent attritus ' : atrito translúcido,exinita = humodurita ; mat. orgán. en descomposición *'translucent humic degradation matter ' : materia de degradación húmica translúcida *'translunar ' : translunar, de más alla de la Luna *'transmedian muscle ' : músculo transmediano, en ciertos braquiópodos linguoides -zool *'transmissibility coefficient ' : coeficiente de transmisibilidad = transmisibidad *'transmission capacity ' : capacidad de transmisión *'transmission coefficient ' : coeficiente de transmisión *'transmission constant ' : constante de transmisión *'transmission electron microscope ' : microscopio electrónico de transmisión *'transmission window ' : ventana atmosférica, atmósf. "translúcida"a ciertas long. Onda *'transmissivity ' : transmisividad *'transmissometer ' : transmisómetro, mide la capacidad de un fluido de transmitir la luz *'transmitted light ' : luz transmitida *'transmutation chem ' : transmutación quim, transformación de un elemento en otro *'transmutation evol ' : transmutación evol, cambio de una especie a otra *'transopaque ' : transopaco, mine. transparente u opaco según zonas del espectro visible *'transparency oceanog ' : transparencia oceanog, del agua del mar *'transparency photo ' : transparencia fotografía = diapositiva *'transparent ' : transparente *'transparent zone ' : zona transparente *'transpiration ' : transpiración *'transponder ' : repetidor de impulsos/transpondedor/baliza radárica *'transport wat ' : transporte hidra *'transport sed ' : transporte, acarreo -de sedimentos sed *'transport pelrol ' : transporte tectónico estruc *'transportation ' : transporte sediementario *'transportation velocity ' : velocidad de transporte *'transport capacity ' : capacidad de transporte *'transport concentration ' : concentración por transporte, relación-flujo sedim :f. s. en suspensión *'transported ' : transportado *'transported assemblage ' : asociación transportada especies que siguen viviendo = tanatocenosis *'transported soil material ' : suelo transportado *'transporting erosive velocity ' : velocidad erosiva de transporte: transporta silt - erosiona el lecho río *'transporting power ' : capacidad de transporte *'transposed hinge ' : charnela transpuesta *'transposition ' : transposición, giro de los elementos de una fabric rocosa *'transposition structure ' : estructura de transposición, e. sedim. primaria-debida a flujo fluido *'transpression ' : transpresión, fase inter1/2 deform. entre compres. y mov. rumbo-desliz. *'transpressional fault ' : falla transpresional = f. rumbo-deslizante con componente de acortam. *'transtension ' : transtensión, deform. crustal en zona oblícuas del océano en expansión *'transtensional fault ' : falla transtensional= f. rumbo-deslizante con componente de extensión *'transtidal waves ' : ondas marinas de periodo superior a 24 horas *'transuranium elements ' : elementos transuránicos *'trans-vacant ' : trans-vacante, mineral en capas con un lugar vacante *'transversal ' : transversal *'transversal section ' : sección- corte- transversal *'transverse geomorph ' : transversal geomorf, entidad que se extiende en dirección a través *'transverse dep ' : transverso de mena, que cruza la roca encajante *'transverse band ' : banda transversal *'transverse bar ' : barra transversal, arenosas, perpendiculares a la costa *'transverse basin ' : exogeosinclinal, cuenca transversal *'transverse coastline ' : litoral - costa-transversal (a las estructuras) *'transverse crevasse ' : grieta transversal (a la marcha del glaciar) *'transverse diameter ' : diámetro transverso, el perpendicular al eje diametral -zool *'transverse dispersion ' : dispersión transversal,- al flujo del freático *'transverse dune ' : duna transversal ( a la dirección del viento) *'transverse electric ' : eléctrico transversal, tipo de propagación de ondas EM *'transverse fault ' : falla transversal, perpendic. u oblicua a dirección capas o de otras estr. *'transverse flagellum ' : flagelo transverso, en dinoflagelados -zool *'transverse fold ' : pliegue transversal = p. cruzado *'transverse furrow ' : surco transversal, en exina de grano de polen de dicotiledoneas -bot *'transverse isotropy ' : isotropía transversal, con valores distintos si se mide en plano perpend. *'transverse joint ' : diaclasado transversal *'transverse lamination ' : laminación transversal *'transverse magnetic ' : magnética transversal, forma propagar ondas EM en campo m. perpend. *'transverse Mercator projection ' : proyección transversal Mercator *'tranverse moraine ' : morrena transversal *'tranverse normal fault ' : falla normal transversal *'transverse oral midline ' : línea media oral transversal, una línea perradial en edrioasteroides *'transverse profile ' : perfil tranversal *'transverse projection ' : proyección transversal *'transverse resistance ' : resistencia transversal, producto del espesor y la resistividad media *'transverse resistivity ' : resistividad transversal, de roca -medida en dirección de estratif. *'transverse rib ' : reborde transversal, caballones cantos atravesados a corriente del río *'transverse ridge ' : arruga transversal, elevación central en osículo en rayo de crinoideo *'transverse ripple mark ' : marca de onda- ripple-rizadura- transversal *'transverse scour mark ' : marca de erosión de corriente transversal *'transverse section ' : corte geológico *'transverse septulum ' : séptulo transversal, porción menor de cámara en testa de formanífero *'transverse septum ' : septo transversal, en crustaceos cirrípedos -zool *'transverse strain ' : deformación transversal *'transverse valley ' : valle transversal = valle cruzado, perpendicular a dirección de estratos *'transverse wall ' : pared- tabique- muro- transversal *'transverse wave ' : ola-onda- transversal, perpendicular a los desplazamientos del medio *'transverse wave ' : onda S *'transverse working ' : laboreo por recortes transversales (minería) *'transverse zone ' : zona transversal, estruc. de pliegues y fallas que transectan un orógeno *'trap cryst ' : dislocación cristalina crist *'trap eng ' : colector, almacén ing *'trap ign ' : r. basáltica ign *'trap petroleum ' : trampa, falla petróleo *'trap speleo ' : sifón de cueva, colector, espeleo *'trap cut ' : tallado en escalones *'trap-door fault ' : falla de la 'puerta -trampa',f. curva rodeando un bloque girado sobre eje *'trap-down ' : falla normal *'trap efficiency ' : índice de repleción/i. de entarquinamiento (estanques) *'trapezohedral ' : trapezoédrico *'trapezohedral tetartohedral ' : trapezoédrico tetartoédrico *'trapezohedron ' : trapezoedro *'trapezoidal projection ' : proyección trapezoidal *'trapp ' : retener, atrapar *'trapped ' : atrapado, retenido, captado, interceptado *'trapped electrons ' : electrones atrapados *'trapping ' : distorsión atmosférica de señales radar/ bloqueo, ocusión/ desviación/.. *'trap rock ' : roca basáltica *'trapshotten gneiss ' : neis trapshotten, n. inyectado con seudotaquilita pedernaliza *'trash ' : desecho, residuo/ detritus/ hojarasca/ basuras (hidráulica) *'trash ice ' : hielo desgranado mezclado con agua *'trash line ' : línea de residuos, en la playa, marca la máxima pleamar *'traskite ' : traskita (min) *'trass ' : trass, toba traquítica *'travel ' : viaje, desplazamiento *'traveled ' : acarreado, transportado, errático *'traveled stone ' : canto errático *'traveling beach ' : playa viajera- movil-, que se está desplazando debido a corrientes *'traveling dune ' : duna viajera = d. movil = d. que emigra *'traveling wave ' : onda cinemática *'travel of the oil ' : migración del petróleo *'traveltime ' : tiempo de llegada (sísmica)/ t. de propagación *'traveltime curve ' : curva del tiempo de llegada (sísmica)= domocrónica *'traveltime tables ' : tablas tiempo- distancia *'traverse surv ' : perfil transversal /p. geofísico campo *'traverse distance ' : distancia sobre el perfíl *'traverse drill ' : taladro de ajuste lateral/t. ranurador *'traverse map ' : mapa realizado a partir de itinerarios de investigación de campo *'traverse survey ' : itinerario topográfico *'traverse table ' : plancheta/ cuadro de latitudes y desviaciones (topog)/ poligonación *'traverse tie ' : unión de un itinerario (topog) *'travertine ' : travertino, var. caliza *'travertine dam ' : presa de-depósito de- travertino, que represa las aguas *'travertine terrace ' : terraza de travertino, gour, poza, depósito calcáreo de borde *'tray ' : batea, artesa, cubeta *'tread ' : banda de 'rodadura' / huella (de un escalón) *'treanorite ' : treanorita (min) *'treasure box ' : bonanza, bolsada muy rica *'treasure finder ' : detector electromagnético de metales *'treasurite ' : treasurita (min) *'treat ' : tratar *'trechmannite ' : trechmannita (min) *'tree agate ' : ágata árbol, un tipo de ágata nusgosa *'tree-fern ' : helecho arbóreo *'treeless ' : sin árboles *'tree line ' : tablestaca/ limite de vegetación arbórea *'Tree of Life ' : Árbol de la Vida, figuración del modelo de la evolución *'tree mold ' : molde lávico de un arbol *'tree ore ' : mena árbol *'tree pollen ' : polen en árbol = p. arborescente *'tree ring ' : anillo anual *'tree-ring chronology ' : cronología árbol-anillo *'trellis drainage pattern ' : modelo de desagüe de espaldera *'trellisied drainage ' : avenamiento en espaldera *'trellis pattern ' : pauta en espaldera *'trema ' : trema, tasa rendimiento mínima atractiva/ orificio en concha gesteróp. *'Tremadocian ' : Tremadociense, Ordovícico Inf. (sobre Cámbrico, bajo Arenigiense) *'tremalith ' : tremalito = trematolito, cocolito perforado central y compartimentado *'trematolith ' : trematolito, cocolito perforado central y compartimentado *'trematophore ' : trematóforo, placa madrepórica *'trembling prairie ' : delta con abundante vegetación o arena en agua *'tremolite ' : tremolita (min) *'tremometer ' : sismógrafo muy sensible *'tremopore ' : tremoporo, seudoporo en tremocisto *'tremor ' : temblor/ vibración/trepidación *'tremor tract ' : tracto de temblor *'Trempealeauan ' : Trempealeauiense, parte alta del Cámbrico Sup. ameri. *'trench geomorf ' : trinchera, foso, zanja/ fosa *'trench geol ' : trinchera, fosa submarina marina *'trench faults ' : fallas de fosa *'trenching ' : excavación de zanjas y calicatas *'trench-slope basin ' : cuenca de ladera de fosa *'trend geophys ' : tendencia geofís *'trend paleont ' : tendencia paleont *'trend stat ' : tendencia estad *'trend geol ' : dirección , rumbo estruc *'trend curve ' : curva de tendencia *'trend line ' : línea de tendencia = directriz *'trend map ' : mapa de tendencia *'trend of a lode ' : rumbo de un filón *'trend-surface analysis ' : análisis de la superficie de tendencia *'Trentonian ' : Trentoniense, Ordovícico Med. Amer.(sobreWildern., bajo Edeniense) *'trepan ' : trépano *'trepostome ' : trepostomo, briozoo ectoprocto del orden Trepostomata *'treppen ' : (térm alem) treppen, tablitas nacaradas escalonadas en moluscos *'treppen concept ' : concepto treppen ; en pasos de escalera = escalonado *'treptomorphic ' : treptomórfico, que sufre treptomorfismo *'treptomorphism ' : treptomorfismo = metamorfizado isoquímicamente *'trevor ' : (nom. Local) trevor, granito pardo oscuro de Gales *'trevorite ' : trevorita (min) *'triactine ' : triactina, espícula de esponja con 3 radios *'triad ' : tríada, de ejes ternarios *'triad rotation axis ' : eje ternario de rotación *'triad rotatory-inversion axis ' : eje de inversión rotatoria ternario *'triaene ' : triena, tetraxón en el que 3 rayos similares difieren del cuarto *'triakisoctahedron ' : triaquisoctaedro = trisoctaedro *'triakistetrahedron ' : triaquistetraedro = tristetraedro trigonal *'trial ' : ensayo, tanteo *'trail hole ' : sondeo de reconocimiento *'trial pit ' : pozo de reconocimiento *'triangle ' : triángulo *'triangle closure ' : cierre del triángulo (cartogra) *'triangle zone ' : zona del triángulo *'triangular coordination ' : coordinación triangular *'triangular diagram ' : diagrama triangular *'triangular facet ' : laderas triangulares( en escarpes de falla o erosivos) *'triangular organelle ' : organelle triangular *'triangular texture ' : textura triangular *'triangulate ' : triangulado/ efectuar una triangulación *'triangulation ' : triangulación *'triangulation net ' : red de triangulación *'triangulation statión ' : estación de triangulación (topogr) *'triangulation tower ' : torre de triangulación' estructura hecha para ??? *'triangulite ' : triangulita (min) *'triangulum ' : triangulum, en reptaculítidos -placa meron *'trarch bundle ' : haz triarco *'Trias ' : Trias, Triásico *'Triassic ' : Triásico, sobre Pérmico y bajo Jurásico: de 245 a 200-210 Ma *'triaxial compression test ' : ensayo de compresión triaxial *'triaxial ellipsoid ' : elipsoide de tres ejes *'triaxial extension test ' : ensayo de extensión triaxial *'triaxial state of stress ' : triaxial declariense de tensión *'triaxon ' : triasón, triaxona, espícula de esponja con tres ejes *'tribe ' : tribu *'triboluminescence ' : triboluminescencia, emisión de luz por sustancia al ser friccionada *'tributary ' : afluente, tributario *'tributary bifurcating link ' : afluente que se bifurca eslabón *'tributary glacier ' : glaciar tributario *'tributary link ' : eslabón tributario *'tributary valley ' : valle tributario o afluente *'tricentric ' : tricéntrico, se dice de coralito formado por pólipo tristomodal *'trichalcite ' : tricalcita (min) *'trichite ' : triquita, vidrio volcánico en forma de cabello curvado *'trichite paleont ' : triquita paleont, espícula de esponja silícea en forma de cabello *'trichite petrology ' : triquita petrología, cristalito negro en forma de cabello *'trichobothrium ' : tricobotrium, filamento sensor en patas de arácnidos -zool *'Trichotomocolpate ' : tricotomocolpado, grano de polen monocolpado de colpo triangular -bot *'trichotomosulcate ' : tricotomosulcado = tricotomocolpado *'trichroic ' : tricróico, min. con tricroismo *'trichoism ' : tricroismo, con distinto color *'triclinic system ' : sistema triclínico *'tricolpate ' : tricolpado, grano de polen con tres colpos sin poros *'tricolporate ' : tricolporado, grano de polen con tres colpos con poros *'Triconodonta ' : Triconodontos, mamíferos del Trias-Jurasico *'tricranoclone ' : tricranoclono, ennomoclono con tres rayos proximales *'trider ' : trider, tetraclono con 3 brazos proximales diferentes del 4ª *'tridymite ' : tridimita (min) *'trifilar suspension ' : suspensión del trifilar *'trifoliate leaf ' : hoja trifoliada *'trigger ' : gatillo, activador/circuito de funcionamiento *'trigonal antihemiedral ' : trigonal antihemihédrico *'trigonal dipyramid ' : dipiramide trigonal *'trigonal dipyramidal cIass ' : clase dipiramidal trigonal *'trigonal holohedral ' : trigonal holoédrico *'trigonal prism ' : prisma trigonal *'trigonal pyramid ' : piramide trigonal *'trigonal-pyramidal class ' : clase trigonal-piramidal *'trigonal-scalenohedral class ' : clase trigonal-escalenoédrica *'trigonal system ' : sistema trigonal *'trigonal-trapezohedral class ' : clase trigonal-trapezoédrica *'trigonal trapezohedron ' : trapezoedro trigonal *'trigonal trisoctahedron ' : trisoctaedro trigonal *'trigonal tristetrahedron ' : tritetraedro trigonal *'trigoniid ' : trigoniido, molusco bivalvo de los Trgonidae -zool *'trigonite ' : trigonita (min) *'trigonododecahedron ' : (térm obs) trigonododecaedro = deltoedro *'trigonometric leveling ' : nivelación trigonométrica *'trigonometric point ' : punto trigonométrico *'trigonometric survey ' : triangulación *'trihedron ' : triedro *'trikalsilite ' : tricalsilita *'trilateration ' : trilateración (triangulación en la que solo se miden longitudes) *'trilete ' : trilete *'trilithionite ' : trilitionita (min) *'trill ' : trill; macla de cristal cíclica *'trilling ' : macla de tres cristales *'trilobate ' : trilobulado *'trilobite ' : trilobite *'triloculine ' : triloculina, con tres cámaras *'trimaceral ' : trimaceral , carbón de tres macerales *'trimacerite ' : trimacerita, carbón con maceral de los 3 grupos *'trimerite ' : trimerita (min) *'trimerous ' : trímero, simetría que se compone de tres partes *'trimetric projection ' : proyección trimética *'trimetrogon ' : trimetrogon, sistema de fotografia con 3 cámaras a = angulo entre sí *'trimline ' : borde antiguo de un glaciar *'trimmed spur ' : espolón de meandro erosionado *'trimming ' : arreglando, eliminación de espúreos *'trimorph ' : trimorfo, de tres formas *'trimorphism ' : trimorfismo, que presenta tres formas, un tipo de polimorfismo mineral *'trimorphous ' : trimorfos, que tienen trimorfismo *'trinerved ' : trinerviado, con tres nerviaciones *'Trinitian ' : Trinitiense, Cretácico,amer.; +o- Aptense *'trinomen ' : nombre ternario *'trinomial ' : trinomial *'trioctahedral ' : trioctaédrico *'triode ' : trioda, espícula de esponja trirradiada *'trip ' : subida y bajada de varillas de sondeo en la perforación a rotación *'trip line ' : cable de descarga del cucharón (escavadores) *'tripartite method ' : método tripartito, determinar veloc. superficial aparente (sísmica) *'tripestone ' : tripestone' (piedras de tripas); var. concrecionada de anhidrita *'triphylite ' : trifilita (min) *'tripinnate ' : tripinnado, dividido pinnadamente tres veces *'triple junction ' : unión triple *'triple-nerved ' : trinerviado *'triple point ' : punto triple *'triple stomodaeal budding ' : gemación estomodeal triple, en corales escleractinianos *'triplet ' : triplete (gemol)/ red de 3 estaciones radiogoniométricas *'triplite ' : triplita = piticita= mena de Fe como brea (min) *'triploblastic ' : triploblástica, estruc. animales en tres capas (ecto-meso-endo-dermo) *'triploidite ' : triploidita (min) *'tripod ' : trípode *'tripoli ' : tripoli, caliza silicificada/r. sedim. silícea, porosa, friable, clara *'tripoli-powder ' : polvo de tripoli (térm. obs)= diatomita *'tripolite ' : tripolita = diatomita *'triporate ' : triporado, grano de polen con tres poros *'trippkeite ' : trippkeita (min) *'tripuhyite ' : tripuhyita = flajolotita (min) *'triradiate ' : trirradiada = trioda, espícula de esponja *'triradiate crest ' : cresta trirradiada, en esporas trilete *'triserial ' : triserial *'trisoctahedron ' : triaquisoctaedro *'tristanite ' : (uso n rec) tristanita, r. íg.de saturada a subsat.entre traquita y traq-and *'tristetrahedron ' : triaquistetraedro *'tristomodaeal budding ' : gemación tristomodeal, triangular del tristomodeo *'tristramite ' : tristramita (min) *'tritium ' : tritio, elemento químico *'tritium dating ' : datación con tritio *'tritomite-(Ce) ' : tritomita-(Ce) (min) *'tritomite-(Y) ' : tritomita-(Y) (min) *'tritonymph ' : tritoninfo, tercera fase de desarrollo en arácnidos orden Acárida *'trittkarren ' : (térm alem) trittkarren, bolsadas crecéntricas de solución en calizas *'trituration ' : trituración *'trivalent ' : trivalente *'trivariant ' : trivariante, sistema químico con tres grados de libertad *'trivial name ' : nombre 'trivial' (palabra latina que designa la especie) *'trivium ' : trivio, los 3 ambulacros anteriores de un equinoideo. *'trochanter ' : trocánter , segmento 2º de pedipalpo en aránidos -zool *'trochoceracone ' : concha de trococeras *'trochiform ' : trocoide *'trochite ' : trochita (min) *'trochoceroid ' : trococeroide =sin . de torticono *'trochoid ' : trocoide *'trochoidal fault ' : falla trocoidal, una forma de f. pivotante *'trochoidal wave ' : ola trocoidal *'trocholophe ' : trocolofo, braquiópodo lofóforo -zool *'trochophore ' : trocófora, larva de molusco *'trochospiral ' : trocoespiral, dicese de testa de foraminífero con cámaras en espiral *'troctolite ' : troctolita, r. plut.con comp. de gabro *'trögerite ' : trögerita ( min) *'Tröger's classification ' : clasificación de Tröger *'troglobiont ' : troglobionto, que vive en cuevas *'troglobite ' : troglobita, organismo que debe vivir siempre bajo tierra *'troglodyte ' : troglodita, organismo que vive en cuevas *'troglophile ' : troglofilo, organismo que si bien vive en cuevas puede vivir fuera *'trogloxene ' : trogloxeno, organismo que ocasionalmente entra en cuevas *'trogtalite ' : trogtalita (min) *'troilite ' : troilita (min) *'trolleite ' : trolleita (min) *'trommel ' : trommel, criba giratoria *'trona ' : trona (min) *'trondhjemite ' : trondhjemita, un sin. de plagiogranito *'troostite ' : troostita (min) *'Tropepts ' : Tropepts, un Incertisol -edafol *'trophic ' : trófica, de o perteneciente a la nutrición *'trophic level ' : nivel trófico, de alimentación en cadena t. *'trophism ' : trofismo, nutrición que conlleva cambios metabólicos en tejidos *'trophocyte ' : trofocito, amebocito de una esponja -zool *'trophogenic ' : trofogénico, zona superior o iluminada de un lago *'tropholytic ' : trofolítica, parte más profunda de lago, descompone materia orgánica *'tropic ' : trópico *'tropical ' : tropical *'tropical air mass ' : masa de aire tropical *'tropical cyclone ' : ciclón tropical *'tropical desert ' : desierto tropical *'tropical lake ' : lago tropical *'tropical spine ' : espina tropical *'tropic current ' : corriente tropical *'Tropic of Cancer ' : Trópico de Cáncer *'Tropic of Capricorn ' : Trópico de Capricornio *'tropic tide ' : marea tropical *'tropies ' : trópicos *'tropism ' : tropismo, movimiento involuntario de crecimiento de organismo o planta *'tropopause ' : tropopausa, marca el límite entre la troposfera y la estratosfera *'tropophilous ' : tropófilo, organismo adaptado a cambios periódicos en el medio *'tropophyte ' : tropofita, planta adaptada a cambios estacionales de humedad y temp. *'troposphere ' : troposfera, parte de atmosfera junto al suelo terrestre *'tropotaxis ' : tropotáxia, respuesta a estimulación por agente que puede ser alimento *'trottoir ' : (térm fran) trottoir, construcción recifal estrecha; pared lateral *'trouble ' : falla, dislocación, irregularidad *'trough ' : fosa, batea, tolva *'trough fault ' : falla de hundimiento, f. en fosa falla *'trough fold ' : en sinclinal pliegue *'trough geomorph ' : valle en artesa geomorf *'trough geol ' : depresión -fosa-oceánica marino *'trough meteorol ' : vaguada barométrica, surco de bajas presiones meteorol *'trough paleont ' : fosa paleont *'trough tect ' : fosa tectónica tect *'trough banding ' : bandeado en fosa *'trough cross-bedding ' : estratificación cruzada del fosa *'trough cut ' : corte transversal *'trough end ' : extremo de la fosa *'trough fault ' : par de fallas de fosa tectónica (en artesa) *'trough faulting ' : falllas de fosa tectónica *'trough headwall ' : cabecera de una depresión en artesa *'trough-in-trough ' : fosa-en-fosa *'trough limb ' : flanco de la artesa *'trough line ' : línea de vaguada *'trough of wave ' : mínimo de la onda/ hueco de las olas *'trough plane ' : plano definidopor las líneas de vaguada de los estratos de un anticlinal *'trough reef ' : arrecife de la fosa *'trough surface ' : superficie de la fosa *'trough valley ' : valle en artesa *'trough wall ' : pared de la fosa *'troutstone ' : troutstone = troctolita *'truck ' : camión *'truck-ground electrode ' : electrodo para puesta a tierra de un vehículo *'trudellite ' : trudellita, mezcla de cloroaluminita y natroaluminita *'true azimuth ' : acimut verdadero *'true bearing ' : presión verdadera *'true cleavage ' : esquistosidad verdadera *'true crater ' : cráter verdadero *'true dip ' : buzamiento verdadero *'true fault ' : falla verdadera *'true fissure vein ' : fisura metalizada, filón *'true folding ' : plegado verdadero *'true glacier ' : glaciar verdadero *'true homology ' : homología, semejanza debida a descendencia común *'true horizon ' : horizonte verdadero *'true north ' : norte verdadero *'true polar wandering ' : verdadero vagando polar *'true resistivity ' : resistividad verdadera *'true thickness ' : espesor verdadero *'true vertical depth ' : verdadera profundidad vertical *'truffite ' : truffita, masas nodulares de lignito leñoso con olor a trufa *'Truman gravimeter ' : gravímetro de Trumiense *'trumpet log ' : microlaterolog, en ingeniería del petróleo *'trumpet valley ' : valle en trompeta *'truncate ' : truncado, en un cristal reemplazado de esquina *'truncated geomorph ' : truncado geomorf, recortada por truncamiento *'truncated soil ' : truncado suelo, que ha perdido parte de su horizonte suelo *'truncated spur ' : espolón sumergido de hielo truncado *'truncated cuspate foreland ' : saliente arenoso truncado (costas) *'truncated wave-ripple lamina ' : lámina del ola-onda truncada *'truncate leaf ' : hoja espatulada *'truncation geomorph ' : truncamiento geomorf *'truncation paleont ' : truncamiento paleont *'trunk paleont ' : tronco paleont *'trunk streams ' : línea principal corrientes *'trunk glacier ' : glaciar principal formado por unión de otros tributarios *'trunk stream ' : corriente -rio- principal, con una posición axial en sistema de drenaje *'trunk valley ' : valle principal *'truscottite ' : truscottita (min) *'trüstedtite ' : trüstedtita (min) *'tscherrnakite ' : tscherrnakita (min) *'Tschermak molecule ' : Molécula de Tschermak *'Tschokrakian ' : Tschokrakiense = Chokrakiense *'T-S diagram ' : diagrama T-S = d. temperatura- salinidad *'tsilaisite ' : tsilaisita (min) *'tsumcorite ' : tsumcorita (min) *'tsumebite ' : tsumebita (min) *'tsumoite ' : tsumoita (min) *'tsunami ' : tsunami, maremoto *'TΔT analysis ' : Análisis TΔT, método de medida de velocidad ondas sísmicas *'t-test ' : test de estudiantes *'tub ' : vagoneta/ cubeta, barril *'tubbing ' : entibación (minas) / entubación (sondeos) *'tube paleont ' : tubo paleont *'tube drill ' : tubo, varilla sondeos *'tube speleo ' : tunel, conducto, paso, pasadizo espeleo *'tube core-barrel ' : tubo sacatestigos *'tube cutter ' : corta-tubos *'tube extractor ' : extractor de tubos o varillas *'tube feet ' : plural de 'tube foot' *'tube foot ' : pie ambulacral *'tubercle ' : tubérculo *'tubercle texture ' : en depo. min.: text. en que la ganga es reemplazada por min. automorfos *'tuberose ' : tuberoso, mineral en forma irregular de raiz *'tuberose rhizome ' : rizoma tuberoso *'tube-wave ' : onda sísmica de superficie que atraviesa pared de sondeo *'tube wave ' : onda superficial en sondeo; (onda de tubo) *'tube well ' : pozo entubado *'tube worms ' : gusanos tubícolas *'tubicolous annelids ' : annélidos tubicolous *'tubing ' : tubería de revestimiento *'tubular spring ' : resorte tubular/ fuente artesiana que sale por conducto tubular *'tubular stalactite ' : estalactita tubular *'tubular vesicles ' : vesículas tubulares *'tubular well ' : (térm gen) pozo tubular *'tubule ' : túbula, concreción calcárea en depósitos de loess *'tubulospine ' : tubuloespina, cámara de foraminíferos producida radialmente *'tubulus ' : tubulus, túbulo prsmático en arqueociátidos *'tucanite ' : tucanita (min) *'tucekite ' : tucekita (min) *'tufa ' : tufa calcárea, roca sedim.de precipitación química *'tufaceous ' : tufáceo, como la tufa *'tuff ' : tuff = toba, ceniza volcánica consolidada o cementada *'tuffaceous ' : tobáceo, de toba *'tuffaceous limestone ' : caliza tufácea *'tuffaceous sandstone ' : arenisca tufácea *'tuff ball ' : bola de toba, unidad individual en una masa de lapilli de acreción *'tuff breccia ' : brecha de tuff = b. de toba volcánica *'tuff cone ' : cono de tuff = c. de toba volcánica *'tuff dike ' : dique de tuff = d. de toba volcánica *'tuffeau ' : (térm franc) tufa, tufa micácea *'tuffisite ' : tuffisita = toba intrusiva = tuff intrusivo de r. locales en una pipe *'tuffite ' : tufita, toba conteniendo a la vez material piroclástico y detrítico *'tufflava ' : tuflava, r. extrusiva conteniendo a la vez material piroclástico y lava *'tuffolava ' : tuflava *'tuff palagonita ' : palagonita de tuff *'tuff ring ' : anillo de tuff,= maar, en la salida del volcán en un lago, marjal, costa *'tuffstone ' : tuffstone, arenisca que contiene piroclastos de tamaño arena *'tuft ' : (térm Inglat) tuft, una roca blanda, porosa como cierta arenisca o toba *'tugarinovite ' : tugarinovita (min) *'tugtupite ' : tugtupita (min) *'tuhualite ' : tuhualita (min) *'tulameenite ' : tulameenita (min) *'tulare ' : (térm esp) tular, campo de espadaña (planta) *'tule ' : tul -una planta *'tule land ' : tierra de tules, terreno con espadaña (una planta) *'tumescence ' : tumescencia, inflación, inchamiento edificio volcánico por el magma *'tump ' : tump= mound= hummock, una pequeña elevación del terreno *'tumuli ' : túmulos *'tumulose ' : tumuloso; formando un túmulo, un pequeño depósito en forma de domo *'tumulus paleont ' : túmulo paleont, depósito secundario en testa de foraminífero *'tumulus volc ' : túmulo volc, un montículo menor en la costra de una colada de lava *'tunami ' : tsunami *'tundra ' : tundra, llanura suavemente ondulante en terrenos árticos *'tundra climate ' : clima de tundra, un tipo de c. polar *'tundra crater ' : crater de tundra, pequeño isléo de silt sin vegetación en terreno de t. *'tundra ostiole ' : ostiolo de tundra, círculo de barro en suelo de t. porífera *'tundra peat ' : turba *'tundra polygon ' : polígono de tundra, pol. - de intersecciones-de cuñas de hielo *'Tundra soils ' : suelos de - regiones de- Tundra *'tundrite-(Ce) ' : tundrita-(Ce) (min) *'tundrite-(Nd) ' : tundrita-(Nd) (min) *'tunellite ' : tunellita (min) *'tungomelane ' : tungomelana (min), var. de psilomelana con wolframio *'tungstate ' : tungstato = wolframatos *'tungsten ' : tungsteno = wolframio *'tungstenite-2H ' : tungstenita-2H (min) *'tungstenite-3R ' : tungstenita-3R (min) *'tungstic ocher ' : ocre túngstico (min)- de wolframio = tungstita = ferrotungstita *'tungstite ' : tungstita (min) *'tungusite ' : tungusita (min) *'tuning effect ' : efecto tuning = sintonización; de ondas *'tuning-fork spicule ' : espícula -en diapasón- de esponja trirradiada con 2 rayos a 180º del 3º *'tuning thiekness ' : engrosamiento de la sintonización; capa que es 1/4 long. Onda +ancha *'tunnel mining ' : tunel mining *'tunnel paleont ' : tunel paleont *'tunnel speleo ' : tunel, pasadizo espèleo *'tunnel cave ' : cueva en forma de túnel recorrida por un río que vuelve a aflorar *'tunneldal ' : trinchera escavada por corrientes fluviales subglaciares *'tunnel erosion ' : canalización por erosión de percolación de agua/ erosión en tunel *'tunneling ' : perforación, escavación /socavando *'tunnel lake ' : lago en una depresión escavada por corrientes subglaciares *'tunnel opening ' : boca de tunel *'tunnel valley ' : trinchera escavada por corrientes fluviales subglaciares *'tunnerite ' : tunnerita (min) *'tuperssuatsiaite ' : tuperssuatsiaita (min) *'turanite ' : turanita (min) *'turbary ' : permiso para explotación de turba/ explotación de turba *'turbation ' : turbación, modificación, perturbación: e.j. de un suelo por organismos *'turbellarions ' : turbelarios, clase de gusanos del filo de los platelmintos -zool *'turbid ' : turbio *'turbidimeter ' : turbidímetro, instrumento para medir o comparar la turbidez *'turbidimetry ' : turbidimetría, medida de la turbidez *'turbidite ' : turbidita, sedimento procedente de corriente de turbidez *'turbidity ' : turbiedad *'turbidity ' : turbiedad *'turbidity current ' : corriente de turbidez, c. de densidad *'turbidity fan ' : abanico de turbidez *'turbidity flow ' : flujo de turbidez *'turbidity size analysis ' : granulometría de la turbidez, tipo de análisis del tamaño de partícula *'turbid water ' : agua turbia *'turbinate ' : turbinado, se dice de esqueleto coral en forma de cuerno/ espiralado/.. *'turbine motor ' : motor de turbina = m. del barro = m. de turbina en el fondo del sondeo *'turbine pit ' : cámara de turbinas (hidrául) *'turbodrilling ' : turboperforación *'turbo-driven ' : accionado por turbinas *'turbostratic ' : turbostrático, ordenamiento de capas paralelas al azar *'turbulence ' : turbulencia, flujo turbulento *'turbulence spectrum ' : espectro de la turbulencia *'turbulent diffusion ' : difusión turbulenta *'turbulent flow ' : flujo turbulento, turbulencia, flujo tortuoso *'turbulent flux ' : flujo turbulento *'turbulent heat exchange ' : intercambio térmico turbulento *'turbulent suspension ' : suspensión turbulenta *'turbulent velocity ' : velocidad turbulenta *'turf ' : turba *'turfary ' : turbera *'turf-banked terrace ' : terraza de turba en bancos *'turf garland ' : guirnalda de turba = terraza de turba en bancos *'turf hummock ' : hummock de turba, más que de suelo *'turf moor ' : turbera *'turf peat ' : turba *'turgite ' : turgita (min) =turita (min) =hidrohematite *'turjaite ' : turjaita (n rec. uso), R. íg. plut.melilitolita con nefel. y 60-90% máficos *'turjite ' : turjita (uso no rec), alnoita con calcita, andradita y analcima *'turkey-fat ore ' : smithsonita (min) *'turkey shoot ' : disparo del fallo', comparación de 2 o + sets de registros sísmicos simult. *'Turkey stone ' : roca de Turquía = pizarra de T., grano muy fino y con calcita /turquesa *'turlough ' : (térm Irlanda) lago seco = lago de temporada; y el terreno afectado *'turma ' : turma, taxón de categoría inf. a espécie; en fósiles esporas y polen-bot *'turmaline ' : turmalina (min) *'turmalinization ' : turmalinización, formación de turmalina *'turmkarst ' : (térm alem) carst en torres *'turneaureite ' : turneaureita (min) *'turning point ' : punto de inflexión/ momento crítico/ p. de cambio /p. de mutación *'turn of the tide ' : escora; cambio de la marea *'turnout ' : compuerta/ desvio *'turnover ecol ' : recambio de especies ecol/ reemplazamiento inter-animal *'turnover lake ' : vuelco-retorno- térmico lago, periodo temper. vertical uniforme en lago *'turnover pulse hypothesis ' : hipótesis de pulsos de producción (especiación y extinción en eventos) *'Turolian ' : Turoliense, Final Mioceno ( sobreVallesiense, bajo Rusciniense) *'Turonian ' : Turoniense,Cretácico Sup ( sobre Cenomaniense, bajo Coniaciense) *'turquoise ' : turquesa (min) *'turrelite ' : turrelita, pizarra asfáltica de Texas *'turriculate ' : turriculada, concha en torrecilla, y con protuberancias semiesféricas,. *'turriliticone ' : concha asimétrica de ammonoideo *'turtleback ' : dorso de tortuga' , extensa superf. topog. suavemen. curvada-montículo *'turtle stone ' : nódulo de septarias *'turtle-structure anticline ' : anticlinal en estructura de tortuga = a. alomado, entre diapiros de sal *'tuscanite ' : tuscanita (min) *'tushar mountains ' : montañas producidas por erosión de materiales volcánicos *'tusionite ' : tusionita (min) *'turk shell ' : escafópodo, molusco conocido como ' diente de elefante' -zool *'tussock ' : denso manojo de hierba en forma de hummock en medio del pantanal *'tussock-birch-heath polygon ' : polígono de vegetación, de hierba en matojos-abedules y brezos *'tussock ring ' : anillo de un manojo de hierba alrededor de barra de arena *'Tuttle lamellae ' : láminas de Tuttle, planos de inclusiones en cuarzo, dispuestos al azar *'tutvetite ' : (uso n rec) tutvetita, r. traquitoide de felds. alc. ../traquita alterada *'tuxtlite ' : tuxtlita (min) = intermedio entre : diópsido-jadeita (min) *'tuya ' : cono volcánico plano en zona super., en zona de lagos con glaciares *'tvalchrelidzeite ' : tvalchrelidzeita (min) *'tveitasite ' : (uso n rec) tveitasita, r. íg. contacto, grano fino a 1/2, clinop.+ felds.alc. *'tveitite ' : tveitita (min) *'T wave ' : onda acústica de periodo corto (0,5 s) en el mar *'twenty-degree discontinuity ' : discontinuidad de los veinte-grados- de ondas S; a unos 413 km. prof. *'twig ' : ramita de los rabdomantes o zahories *'twilight arch ' : arco crepuscular *'twilight flash ' : brillo crepuscular (de ciertas rayas del espectro) *'twilight glow ' : resplandor crepuscular *'twilight zone ' : zona del crepúsculo/ z. disfótica *'twin ' : macla/ gemelo, parejo *'twin axis ' : eje de maclado *'twin center ' : centro de maclado *'twin crystal ' : cristal maclado *'twin doline ' : dolina doble *'twin gliding ' : macla de deslizamiento *'twinkling ' : centelleo *'twin lamella ' : laminillas de macla *'twin law ' : ley de macla *'twinned ' : maclado *'twinning ' : macla, maclado *'twinning axis ' : eje de maclado *'twinning by merohedry ' : maclado por meroedría *'twinning displacement ' : desplazamiento - cristalino- por maclado *'twinning plane ' : plano de macla *'twinnite ' : twinnita (min) *'twin plane ' : plano de macla *'twin seam ' : capa doble, capas gemelas (carbón) *'twin shell ' : concha gemela/ c. radiolario espumelariano con constricción transversa *'twist ' : torsión/ alabeo/ cordoncillo/.. *'twist gliding ' : deslizamiento de torsión *'twist hackle ' : grietas en graderío en el borde externo de superf. que sufre la torsión *'twisting ' : retorcimiento, torsión *'twitch ' : estrechamiento *'two-celled ' : de dos células *'two-circle goniometer ' : goniómetro de dos-círculos *'two-cycle valley ' : valle de dos-ciclos = v. bicíclico *'two-dimensional array ' : tabla de doble entrada *'two-dimensional method ' : método bidimensional *'2,5dimensional modeling ' : modelado de campo potencial. Sin. de -modelado 2 1/2-D *'2,5-dimensional seismic ' : sísmica 2,5 dimensional, investig. campo seudo 3D. Sísmica 2 1/2 D *'twofold axis ' : eje binario *'two-hole spread ' : extendimiento con dos pozos *'two layer structure ' : estructura de dos capas *'twoling ' : macla cristalina de dos elementos maclados *'two-mica granite ' : granito de dos-micas *'2M polytype ' : politipo - 2M *'2:1 layer silicate ' : silicato de capa 2:1 *'two-phase inclusion ' : inclusión - en gemas- bifásica (de gases y/o líquidos) *'two-point problem ' : problema de los dos puntos, en investigación de ubicación planetaria *'two storied cliffs ' : acantilados de doble escalonado, con dos ciclos de erosión *'two-story valley ' : valle de dos ciclos *'two-sweep cusp ' : cúspide del doble-curvado, c. de meandro migrando corriente arriba... *'two-swing cusp ' : cúspide del doble vaivén, en cursos meandriformes *'two-year ice ' : hielo del segundo año; que ha aguantado un verano *'tychite ' : tichita (min) *'tychopotamic ' : ticopotámico, organ. del potamoplancton que se encuentran alli por azar *'tye ' : artesa de lavado/ cruce, intersección / galería *'tying bar ' : tómbolo *'tylaster ' : tilaster -espícula de esponja- pequeño aster tiloto- zool *'Tyler standard grade scale ' : escala granulométrica estandar de Tyler *'tylosis ' : tilosis, callosidad en plantas -bot *'tylosoid ' : tilosoide, intrusión, como una tilosis o callosidad, en espacio intercelular *'tylostyle ' : tilostilo, una estilo-espícula de esponja - de extremo con nudos -zool *'tylote ' : tilota, espícula de esponja alargada con un nudo en cada extremo -zool *'tylotoxea ' : tilotoxea, un tipo de espícula de esponja en forma de varilla -zool *'tympanoid ' : timpanoide, se dice de esqueleto coral. escleractinias, forma de tambor *'Tyndall figure ' : figura de Tyndall = flores - estrella-de T. = copo de nieve negativo *'type coal ' : tipo de carbón carbón clasificación basada en plantas constituyentes *'type petrology ' : tipo de roca petrología *'type taxon ' : tipo taxón *'type-1 sequence ' : secuencia tipo -1, en estratig.: sistema- lowstand-transgres.-highstand *'type-2sequence ' : sequencia tipo-2, en estrat.:sistema -margen plataf.-transgre-highstand *'type area ' : área tipo =región tipo *'type concept ' : concepto tipo *'type curve ' : curva tipo = curva maestra *'type fossil ' : fósil tipo, a veces = fosil índice *'type genus ' : género tipo, referente en la clasificación de animales *'type locality ' : localidad tipo *'type material ' : material tipo, todas las especies a partir del cual se describen *'type I error ' : error de tipo I, en estadística *'type region ' : región tipo =área tipo *'type section ' : sección tipo, columna estratigráfica típica *'type species ' : genotipo, especies tipo, especie-tipo *'type specimen ' : espécimen-ejemplar- tipo *'type II error ' : error de tipo II, en estadística *'typhoon ' : (térm chino-viento enorme) tifón, ciclón tropical *'typochemical element ' : elemento residual = e. accesorio *'typologic species ' : especie tipológica *'typology ' : tipología: estudio de los tipos; (clasificación) *'typolysis ' : tipolisis, cataplasis *'typomorphic mineral ' : mineral tipomórfico, desarrollado en muy estrecho intervalo temp. y pr. *'typonym ' : tipónimo (como sinónimo a partir de tipo) *'typostasis ' : tipóstasis, metaplasis, fase posterior al epacme; teoría de cladogénesis *'tyretskite ' : tyretskita (min) *'tyrite ' : tyrita, fergusonita (min) *'tyrolite ' : tirolita (min) = tricalcita (min) *'tyrrellite ' : tyrrellita (min) *'Tyrrhenian ' : Tirreniense, Pleistoceno Sup. (sobre Ioniense, bajo Versiliense) *'tysonite ' : tisonita (min) =fluocerita *'tyuyamunite ' : tiuyamunita, tujamunita (min) Categoría:Subpáginas T